Honeymoon
by omegafire17
Summary: Not long after their marriage, the newlywed couple had to adjust to life together - after some time, a few aspects are becoming comfortable, but a few others are still un-tackled. Is mild-to-moderate lime in most chapters, but final one is a lemon. NaruHina, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** M

 **As the summary said, most of it regards their living together, not purely 'the big result'. Still, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Click, click, click_

Steadily, bit-by-bit, she worked on her newest scarf - despite her focus, she felt very warm.

Hinata knew why that was; ever since the mission with Toneri, a few months ago, Naruto had finally said that he loved her back. Words could not express the warmth, the joy, that she felt that day... especially after everything was over. She couldn't have stopped the tears if she tried; he wanted to be with her, she by his side, to never let each other go, forever! Ever since then, it's like she couldn't stop smiling, or crying, or even blushing to a lesser degree- Naruto had worried something was wrong when she cried, but relieved when she showed they were happy tears. Oh Naruto- he'd grown close to her, and she to him; the idea of putting her hands on his chest would have caused her to faint in the past, but now it was a little thing she did as his wife now.

Hinata Uzumaki

And their open-mouthed kisses, when their passions went a little stronger-

She squeaked slightly, working to not get distracted; she didn't want to miss even one thread, or it could come undone. Even when she'd been deep in thought before, about what happened to Hanabi's eyes with Toneri's influence, she-

 _Tap tap_

Surprised, she looked over- Naruto stood outside, a little sheepish as he waved, breath visible in the snowy air.

Quickly, she put her work down, going to open the sliding door - Naruto came in quickly, letting out a breath as he rubbed his arms. "Wow, that air's cold" he said, shivering a little.

Without even noticing, Hinata worked to help him warm up with little touches. "Why aren't you wearing a coat, Naruto?" Hinata asked, worried. "It's really cold out there-"

"I know, I know" he breathed, rubbing his head. "But when I left the office, I was in kinda a rush... luckily, I made a Shadow Clone to go back and get my coat" he continued, a little embarrassed. "That one of me should be arriving fairly soon, ya know."

"Well please, sit down" she gestured, with a smile - Naruto just nodded, moving before he caught something in his sight- she looked too (his Shadow Clone). Quickly, she opened the sliding door again, and his clone skidded to a halt inside, shivering as well.

"Gah, that's cold!" his clone said, shivering like the devil, before tossing his coat to the original. "A-Anyway, t-there you go boss."

 _Poof_

The real Naruto just sheepishly rubbed his head again, having reactions to his clone's experience, but he sat down, making sure his coat's properly taken care of. Smiling, Hinata moved toward the arm of the chair, sitting upon it- Naruto was a little surprised, but gave off one of his usual grins for a moment.

"It's kinda strange" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Part of me keeps expecting to see my old place, covered in everything" Naruto continued, looking up at the roof, gaze elsewhere. "After all, I'd been there for so long..."

Hinata smiled, gently touching his shoulders, bringing him back - she rubbed at his upper arms, including his prosthetic. "I know it'll take time, but I'll be here" she assured, to which he smiled back. "Still, I have the same feeling, for I lived in the same house for a long time... but though it was home, I never felt comfortable with all that luxury."

"Really?" he asked, leaning up a bit.

"Yes" Hinata whispered. "It just seemed too big, too much. I know my clan is an important one, but that style didn't suit me" she continued, before gesturing around. "It's places like this, even the smaller ones, that really make me feel cozy- because they feel like normal homes."

Naruto slowly leaned toward her, and while surprised, she willingly leaned toward him as well- his kiss still had a way of sending thrills through her system. As they kissed, her hands moved over his neck and cheeks, while his wrapped around her back... he seemed to urge her closer, and she did her best, before squeaking when he literally pulled her onto his lap...

She blushed a little, even if nothing else happened.

"Well, you're right" Naruto whispered, really close. "This is our new home. But as long as I can share it with you, I'll be glad."

"N-Naruto..." Hinata breathed, just so happy to hear that. "I love you."

A little grin for a moment, but his expression was soft. "Me too. I love you, Hinata" he whispered, "I'll never let you go."

Feeling small happy tears, she kissed him just as he finished- her affection surprised him, but he returned the favor. Sitting on his lap, kissing him this intensely, it should've made her shy at the least, but she didn't care anymore... she loved him with all her heart, a sensation enforced by the rings on their fingers.

"Thank you, Naruto" she whispered to him, hands on his chest. "I'll never let go either.

Even without looking, she knew he's smiling, glad to just hold her- but they definitely noticed when he shivered again. "Oh" Hinata breathed, quickly standing up. "Maybe I should draw you a hot bath; I don't want you to get sick."

"You don't have to-" he tried.

"Please?"

At that, he was a little surprised, but agreed - soon he got up and following behind her, though her cheeks were pink.

...

"Warm enough?"

Naruto tapped the water several times, smiling. "Yeah, it's great" he whispered. "Thanks."

Hinata returned the smile. "Anytime" she assured him. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask..." she started to say, then trailed off because she realized the implications of such, e-even if she'd only be seeing parts of his chest and back.

Judging by the small bits of red on Naruto's cheeks, these weren't lost on him either. "I'm sure I'll be fine, ya know" he said easily, trying to play it off. "I mean it's not like I'm asking you to join me or anything- gah!"

"Eep!"

It was hard to tell who was redder in the face, Naruto or her.

"I didn't mean that!" Naruto back-pedaled, too embarrassed to face her. "I-I'm sorry..."

She managed to avoid a gulp, but could feel her heated cheeks, heart beating faster... luckily she's nowhere near fainting, but the question remained...

"Hinata, really, I'm sorry" he breathed quickly, more faint, as if worried she's mad at him. "I just-"

"I-"

"Huh?"

She felt herself struggling, but she had to, no matter how embarrassing. "Naruto, do you- do you really... really want me to?" Hinata whispered - his shocked reaction made it a little harder, but even so, she stayed where she was, even if heavily embarrassed.

One blink later, Naruto unfroze. "Wha- what?" he breathed, cheeks red again. "But I- Hinata, that's- why would- gah, I can't even put two words together!"

Even embarrassed, she stepped closer and took his hand, the sensation of which brought a little smile. He quickly noticed even as she raised it higher, fingers slowly lingering over the ring, the one she'd given him on their wedding day.

"You just did" she noted softly.

Cheeks red, Naruto slowly rubbed at his head. "I- well uh- that's-" he breathed, before swallowing. "Hinata... why?"

Hinata kissed his ring slowly. "Naruto, you're my husband now" she whispered, the words giving her a little thrill. "And I'm your wife. Sooner or later, we... we'll s-see each other like that, and it's- it's not wrong."

As she talked, Naruto's gaze softened a bit, and by the time she finished he'd kissed her gently- she welcomed it. It lasted awhile, long enough that she settled against his chest, but they were warm to each other, content in their closeness.

"Hinata... you'd really be okay?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes" Hinata whispered. "Though I want to make sure... things go slow. We get in w-without seeing, and after that..."

Naruto stirred, leaning close to her, their foreheads touching. "And after that, is up to us" he filled-in for her, she nodding again. "Alright... then yes."

Her heart beat faster, nervous, but also content.

/

"Naruto?"

"I'm not looking" he assured, turned around with eyes closed. "Really."

Several seconds passed, then Naruto heard her foot dipping into the water, followed by her entire body. More than that, the water rose considerably, going from above mid-chest level to just under his collarbone, little waves moving around the edges- only when she touched his shoulders did he open his eyes. Slowly turning, he saw Hinata smiling shyly at him, but that made him happier, and warmth that had nothing to do with the bath. After a moment, she slid even closer, and he quickly tried not to look at her chest- though it was obscured by her other hand/arm, in addition to the water.

Hinata seemed to see this, as the redness got darker, but said nothing as she settled against his side. "Naruto" she whispered, resting her head against his, hair bound up somewhat. "My heart... it's beating so fast, and yet I'm not afraid..."

"Really?" he asked, surprised, yet couldn't deny he felt the same. "Then-then you're not nervous?"

"I am" she breathed, looking at him with those lavender eyes. "But I find it... e-exhilarating."

Naruto felt his own cheeks grow hot, feeling exactly the same way, but how could he say that to her? On an instinct, he kissed her instead, trying to say it there instead- Hinata didn't mind at all, fingers touching his cheeks. Normally, they would've eased into a hug and/or a deeper kiss after a few seconds, just full of love for each other. They still had that love, but it's affected by shyness of knowing the other is- is naked, and though it isn't wrong, they'd never physically done anything like this before. Hinata's fingers moved down during their kiss, over his collarbone, then down his chest... eventually, it hovered over his beating heart...

"You're nervous too" she whispered gently, looking at him, breath a little heavier. "But not the same as I feel, Naruto."

He glanced to the side, gulping a little, more embarrassed than anything. "Well... yeah, I mean I'm not exactly 'pure', in that this- this is my first experience seeing... naked women" he mumbled, rubbing at his wet hair. "But I'm- I haven't had any actual _experience_... with anyone."

Hinata's fingers slowly circled his chest as he spoke, just listening, but he never heard a sound- after a little, she kissed his neck out of simple affection, but it got his attention. "I've known that for a long time" she breathed, still smiling, entirely assuring (he blinked). "After all, your- word of your Sexy Jutsu got around, as did all of your antics when we were kids."

He felt a bit confused, and warmer. "And you... you didn't think it was weird?" Naruto whispered, slowly threading his fingers through her hair-

-which made her smile all the softer, and a bit more shy. "It was weird" Hinata whispered contently, eyes closed. "Maybe embarrassing. But it didn't change the fact that you never gave up, Naruto, no matter what people said or how many times you failed. You were my hero for that."

"Hinata..."

"You still are" she continued, pulling him closer. "And I'm ecstatic that after all this time, we're each other's. So please, as long as we're willing, don't think you have to go slow with me."

Naruto couldn't speak, his emotions in a (positive) jumble - she's nervous, as is he, but she's willing to grow closer to him. Breathing a little heavier, he held her back, then slowly pulled her own body close to his, pressing together-

-they both made sounds.

He felt Hinata's head move on his shoulder, breathing heavier, no doubt heavily embarrassed yet trying to get through it. He tried not to gulp, and didn't succeed, because honestly his body's getting a little fired up, Hinata's chest being pressed against his... he'd noticed at times how big she was, even when she tried to hide it, but not until now had he started wondering...

Oh wow.

Naruto was brought back when Hinata started giving his neck little kisses, each the definition of softness. "Hinata" he breathed, his hands moving over her back, but being careful about how fast/where he went, before returning the favor on her neck. Hinata moved as he did so, yelping a little when that included his tongue (in small measures), but didn't seem to mind after that. She was content to take awhile with the kisses, even as her back arced a little to his hands, while he tried to keep main focus on his kisses, but the _sensation_ of her chest kept distracting him. "Oh... ohh..."

Hinata briefly broke her neck kisses to take his lips, which really made him feel warm, opening his mouth right away. After a little, Hinata returned the favor, before she hesitantly touched her tongue to his-

-ohhhh _yes_.

...

From the moment she'd started, Hinata knew in her heart that Naruto would be a bit conflicted: on one hand, he is a little perverted at heart, which was undeniable - and she knew that training under Jiriaya, rest his soul, had only shown him how _not_ to do things. But at the same time, it's not enough to make him go crazy... he's one of the nicest people she's ever met in her life, and he cared for her more than anything else, so he wouldn't want to cross lines.

It'd be entirely up to her, regarding h-how far they go tonight... even though she's willing to accept that, it wasn't easy, as her fast-beating heart and heated cheeks/body made it hard...

Naruto intensified their kiss, his tongue pressing against hers with small want, making her squeak at the passion- it's so intense, so wonderful to her inexperienced self! She knew he felt the same though, and she can't let this stop her, for she does a-also have her chest pressed against his... she was certain he could feel her fast-beating heart, as she could his. Despite this, Hinata moved her hands around his back, his sides, what parts of his front she could reach- then she did a few bare brushes above his tailbone, before she could lose her nerve. Naruto reacted to that, briefly stalling in their kiss, but didn't let up after that, and there were no hints that he didn't like/dislike it, or that she should stop.

She briefly caught her breath, then when Naruto's lips found hers again, she repeated the brushes during their kiss.

Over the course of things, almost unconsciously, Naruto's movements pulled her closer and closer - her chest was already pressed against him, but her knees/legs weren't, and thus they got even closer. When her knees bumped his legs, they broke apart, both of them a little red-face from passion and the hot water.

"Can I?" she breathed, almost without thinking.

"Y-Yeah, of course."

Hinata kissed him in thanks, using her hands to close his legs, then she very carefully moved herself up- he had to adjust when she sat upon them, for even with the water she was a bit heavy. Her embarrassed feelings were higher, knowing full well this meant she and Naruto were both... close to each other's groins.

But it wouldn't stop her; it's okay, as long as they're both willing at each step.

When Naruto broke their kiss again for air, she took that opportunity to catch her breath too... but after several seconds, Naruto hitched, making her open her eyes slowly. "Naruto?" Hinata whispered, a little breathy - she quickly saw that his gaze was down, eyes a little wide, red cheeks fairly dark now, breathing heavier-

-because the water level's now below her chest, via sitting on his legs.

This realization, combined with the hot water, made her squeak really loud- it was amazing she didn't feel any urge to faint, much as she'd later be glad it didn't happen. Her heart was already beating fast, but now it's about ready to explode, realizing he's seeing her like... like this, even though she'd agreed... she _had_ agreed...

And he's already seen; it's too late to go back.

Barely, just barely, Hinata stopped her arms from instinctively covering herself... it was hard, but the motion seemed to jar Naruto out of it, for his gaze quickly snapped up, breathing hard and dazed in expression. "I-" she tried to say, but it nearly came out a squeak; she swallowed and tried again. "N-Naruto, I- I said before that this... isn't wrong, r-remember?"

"I-I remember" he mumbled, still redder, but nearly gulping himself. "H-Hinata... you've grown so much."

She was still embarrassed, but his sincerity made the soft warmth return a little, making things easier- she took his hand in both of hers. "Thank you, Naruto" she whispered, moving her fingers in his. "Do you... do you want to go a little further, w-with my chest?"

Much to her surprise, he didn't react much, nor did he glance downward at all- slowly, gently, he pulled his hand out of her grasp, shaking his head a little with a smile. "It's not that I'm unwilling, Hinata" he breathed, his hands slowly going into her hair, a feeling she liked. "It's just that... w-well, if I did, I think I might want to go all the way... a-and I don't think the bathroom floor would be the best place for that, the first time, I mean..."

Her embarrassment nearly grew again, but even still, she was touched by his concern for her- as well as agreeing, since her fast-beating heart had nearly forgotten about that. "I don't think I'd have been unwilling either, but yes, t-that's a little much" she whispered, smiling as his hair-digging got a little deeper. "Is that why you haven't looked again? So you won't get tempted?"

Naruto slowly nodded, returning the smile. "Yeah."

Hinata kissed him then, showing her love, which he easily accepted. "You can still look" she assured, embarrassed, but trying to distract herself by tracing his whisker markings. "Really."

He briefly looked away, embarrassed too before making a sound. "Well, maybe for a few seconds, when you get out" he mumbled, and when she was confused, he held up his hands- they were quite pruned from the water. "Though, I'll understand if you don't want that, Hinata."

Quickly trying to decide, she soon found that the thought of Naruto staring at her body (if for a few seconds), it still seemed a little much- but she can ultimately handle it. "A few seconds" Hinata confirmed, slowly reaching behind her, grabbing one of the towels. "Just- just keep your gaze above my waist."

"Eh- y-yeah, I will."

Carefully, she got off his legs, moving backward at the same time - both their cheeks were still red, but Naruto only looked at her eyes. Quickly, ready with the towel, Hinata stood up before she could lose her nerve... she couldn't look at Naruto at first, but then out of the corner of her eye, he was using those few seconds to look at her chest. Her face heated up, heart beating even faster, but she made sure to keep count- before she could say time's up though, Naruto turned around very quickly. Relieved, she re-focused on getting out, wrapping the towel around her body... not long after that, she got her clothes from the counter, glanced at Naruto before she exited the bathroom.

Outside, she leaned against the wall, breathing even heavier... oh god, that'd been so intense...

"Breathe" she whispered to herself, determined to learn, to experience this alongside Naruto. "Just breathe... just breathe..."

/

 _Nighttime_

Man... he knew Hinata had grown a lot more confident, but he didn't know she'd be this 'okay'.

Despite the surprise though, Naruto couldn't help but smile. _"I admit, I like it best when she's shy, but this new confidence is good to see too"_ he thought. _"I think it'd take a lot to make her faint now, and it'd have to be sudden too; she just handled us in the bath fairly good. Or... well she was heavily embarrassed, j-just like me, but... she still did good."_

 _"Far better than when she fainted just being near you."_

Naruto made a sound. _"Don't tell me you were watching us, Kuruma!"_

 _"Hmph, don't be insulting, Naruto; I had no interest in your activities, and I was taking a nap anyway."_

He slowly sighed. _"Well, that's_ better _, but I still have a sneaking suspicion you can see + hear everything I do"_ he said, but hiding a smirk.

 _"As if!"_

He briefly cracked; yeah, Kuruma did, at least partly. Best not to dwell on it, but still - Naruto downed his water, even as Kurama's disgruntled answer was to go back to sleep. Speaking of which, he moved from the kitchen, finding Hinata just where she'd been for the last few hours; on the couch, gently knitting together new sections for the damaged scarf. "Hinata?"

She was quite engrossed in her task, enough that she didn't hear until the second time. "Oh?" she breathed, looking at him. "Naruto?"

"It's getting a little late" Naruto breathed gently, sitting down beside her. "Soon it'll- it'll be time for bed, ya know."

Her cheeks briefly turned pink; it still hadn't been long, and they weren't used to everything just yet. Hinata looked at the scarf for a bit, "I'm almost finished on this section" she whispered, very soft. "It'd only take about five more minutes."

A little sheepish, he nodded. "Well, I guess that's okay" he admitted, smiling.

"Thanks."

During those five minutes, they spent it in comfortable silence, the only sounds being that of her knitting. A little nervous, Naruto slowly reached toward her, or rather her hair- as soon as his fingertips touched it, she hitched a bit from surprise. Just as he was instinctively tried to movie, Hinata's hand gently keep it there, giving him a little nod with pink cheeks. He answered that with a little sheepish grin, but felt warmer as he gently threaded through a few sections- she always felt so soft that way, and he wouldn't mind doing this for hours. Hinata's cheeks remained pink, but she was clearly happy - her smile alone told him that, but considering what happened earlier, he's just glad she isn't jumpy.

She probably wouldn't be any hurry to repeat taking a bath together, for awhile, but he's still glad she's okay.

"There" Hinata whispered after awhile, putting her knitting needles away, as well as the completed section. "That should be enough."

Naruto hummed a little, before extending his hand- Hinata took it without hesitation, letting him lead her onward, though her cheeks remained pink.

Getting ready for bed went normally, so he's not gonna mention it.

In bed itself, Hinata snuggled closer to him, which he didn't mind at all- he gently kissed her forehead. In return, she did the same on his neck, though he did gasp a little when she nibbled... but her resting in the crook of his neck afterward made him smile. "Hinata."

"Naruto" she whispered back, content. "I was thinking, the entire time I knitted."

"What about?"

She moved her head even to look at him- he always liked seeing her eyes. "About... the entire mission on the moon" she breathed, really close. "I remember everything we did together, but now I see them a little differently. You were realizing you loved me the entire time, right?"

Naruto could only nod, a bit sheepish- she kissed him in response.

"I'm just sorry it took a genjutsu for me to realize it, Hinata" he whispered back. "And more than that, for yours to intertwine with mine, _and_ a comment from Sakura in addition."

"Don't apologize, Naruto."

"Heh, sorry."

Hinata kissed him again, running her fingers along his hair, his whisker markings, and a few other places... which felt really good, in the small ways. He tried to return the favor, both in kiss + little things, yet always holding her close no matter what.

"And there's something else" she whispered (he went 'Hmm?'). "Something a bit more serious. Remember... when he took Hanabi's eyes, yet they looked different?"

Naruto slowly remembered, trying to ignore his at-the-time reactions... wait, yes, Toneri's eyes hadn't looked like Byakugan. They'd been something else entirely, before + during that new chakra mode - he'd also noticed this new version faded away, after he'd landed the final punch, leaving them as Byakugan again when Hinata forcibly took them back.

"Yeah, I remember" he whispered, looking at Hinata. "What was that about anyway?"

She gave him a little smile. "He called it the Tenseigan - separate from what we destroyed, yet same name - and apparently, it was the result of Hanabi's Byakugan mixing with his clan's chakra. They took awhile to fully mature, and he suffered painful pulses in his eyes, but that's how it came to be- and maybe why it faded so suddenly, because it hadn't been too long since he'd gotten them."

"Tenseigan" Naruto breathed to himself, making a sound; kinda like Sasuke's Sharingan turning into a Rinnegan. "I have to say, that's interesting, and I'm sure the village researchers would love to hear about it, ya know."

Hinata slowly closed her eyes, breathing steady. "There's more: for Toneri, his clan's chakra is the norm" she whispered. "But I have Hamura's chakra now, in addition to my own."

His brow furrowed, wondering what- wait- he made a sound, blinking. "...you, Hinata? You could develop the Tenseigan?"

"Possibly. If I wish to."

Oh wow, can't say he expected this. "Well, that's..." Naruto breathed, a bit shocked, before he kissed Hinata. "Hinata, that's really something. Have you decided yet?"

She shook her head, blushing-yet-happy from his kiss. "No, I just had the thought today" she whispered. "What do you think, Naruto?"

Good question- carefully, he tried to imagine Hinata with the Tenseigan, at least eye-wise. Wow... her having pupils would be quite a change, whether it's permanent or temporary... but no matter what changes she goes through, long as she's the woman he loved, he's certain he could easily adjust. And that's what he told Hinata, which made her blush deepen, but snuggle against him again- smiling, he returned the favor.

"Thank you, Naruto" she breathed. "I'll try and decide soon. But for now, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **A little M-rated 'fun' between them, and my introduction to the Naruto fan-fiction base, hehe.**

 **As for the Tenseigan bit at the end, if I'm understanding it correctly, Hinata has the capability to develop it. After all, it's requirement is the combination of Otsutsuki chakra combined with the Byakugan, and can only be activated within the Otsutsuki + Hyuga clans, all of which she has/is in some fashion. I will admit, it'd be interesting to develop those abilities for her, even have some practice fights to do so in-universe.**

 **What do you all think? In general, for specifics, other; go right ahead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** M

 **As the summary said, most of it regards their living together, not purely 'the big result'. Still, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Home_

Naruto dug through a number of things; where was it?

Gah, he swore that even with Hinata's help cleaning up, he _still_ managed to lose things whenever they weren't organized. Though, that's probably his own fault for having been messy for a long time; despite his wish to change that, for himself and for Hinata's sake, it's still too easy. Naruto didn't think changing that part would come easy or anything, but he didn't think it'd be this hard either- sure, it's not the level that Rasengan or RasenShuriken were, but it wasn't climbing-a-tree level either. Then he felt silly, comparing this to any of his previous training levels... sure, he's not used to it, but he'll get around to them, just like his attempts to eat healthier.

Finally! There it-!

"Hmm?" he breathed, when he registered that what he'd found _wasn't_ what he initially thought it was. "Oh yeah... this is Shikamaru's 'free visit to a hotspring' gift."

He remembered; Shikamaru had given this at their wedding, as part of Kakashi-sensei's mission - and that Temari had been with him when he'd browsed. A little grin came, wondering how Shikamaru had talked her into doing so, or if he'd said things differently and given Temari the wrong impression... he had a little image of her face being red, and Shikamaru just plain not getting it...

Soon as he thought that, it trailed off.

 _"Like I can talk about the others not getting things"_ Naruto thought, sheepish. _"I mean seriously, I didn't get romance myself for years... 'years'... yeah, I got no right to think that."_

Plus now that he saw the image, he didn't think an embarrassed Temari would look like _that_... he'd been unconsciously thinking of Hinata instead, so that _definitely_ didn't fit her, no matter the fact that Temari would probably kill him if she knew about this...

He let out a breath, thinking it's best he forget about this now, about to put down the gift and- wait-

"We can still use this" Naruto realized, looking at the coupon. "I wonder if Hinata would want to go?"

Honestly, the reason he'd forgotten about this in the first place was that he'd been nervous; he didn't think Hinata would want to be naked with him so suddenly, even if all they did together was soak. Now though, having been in the bath together, Hinata surprisingly okay with such acts so long as they went slow- now he didn't really see a problem. When would be a good time is still a question, as is if she wanted to now or would rather wait a little longer, or something like those... mmh. Despite that, he saw no issue with talking with her about it, which brought a smile; as long as they're together, enjoying things, he'd do anything for her.

Quickly, he moved away from the desk, going through the house.

"Hinata, I thought that-" he started to say, only to stop when he saw was she was doing - Hinata had similarly stopped upon hearing his voice, looking up, only to register the situation. That being her doing the laundry, of both their clothes, all the private stuff included.

A small red blush appeared on both their cheeks.

It's not like this isn't the first time... both of them had done so over the last month or so, but they still hadn't gotten used to things. And more than that, the reality of not having seen each other in their underwear, despite some experience in the bath, then having to _handle_ each other's clothes, _all_ of them... awkward.

Naruto gulped a little, then worked to get through the embarrassment. "Uh- I eh-" he tried, before shaking his head. "Hinata... I have an idea, for us."

"What's that?" she whispered, working through her own shyness, trying to get back into the automatic process of doing laundry.

He sat down beside her, doing his best to look at Hinata, not what she's doing. "Well, you- you remember Shikamaru's gift?"

Hinata paused for a moment, her cheeks reddening even more. "The hot springs?" she whispered, he nodding with a 'Mmh'. "You want us to go there, Naruto?"

"Well uh, I dunno yet, really- I wanted to ask what you thought first."

A little smile appeared, and she briefly touched his hand for that- he smiled back. "Well, before I gave it any thought, I researched the place the coupon is for" she whispered, making a sound. "It's open-air, unlike many others- we'd- we'd be able to sit back and just look up at the sky, if we wanted. The thing is..."

Naruto made a sound. "'Is' what?" he asked, getting a feeling.

Her mouth moved, but her cheeks didn't redden further, and she looked at him evenly. "Since the place is new, it's sorta small with only one 'spring'" she breathed, embarrassed. "And so... they can't separate by gender, even if we wanted to."

Oh- he could feel his cheeks heating up too - like he'd thought earlier, them being alone together was still embarrassing yet doable. But if anyone else was involved (friends or strangers) then... yeah, he's sure they'd just keep walking.

"Well- it'd be fine, ya know?" Naruto said, trying to assure her. "Hinata, if we made a reservation with this, then we wouldn't have to deal with anyone else... you know, if we go there."

Hinata slowly nodded, cheeks still red. "Yeah" she breathed, before a bit more gentle. "But, you still didn't answer me, Naruto; do _you_ want to go? You can't just wait till I answer every time."

He was sheepish- in hindsight though, it took him a little to answer.

/

 _Days later_

Hinata couldn't deny the nervousness; this would only be the second time she and Naruto would be... n-naked together, even if they'd be covered by water the entire time, mostly. Still, it was easier this time, because of that first experience; they'd gone through it together, equally embarrassed yet growing closer, more bold. So though her heart's beating fast, she'll be okay, with just as much resolve not to faint, if not more. Beside her, Naruto felt the same as they walked along, for he kept doing little gulps and would often hold her hand for comfort- it was surprising at first, but she quickly grew content with the gesture. After all, if she can comfort him, then that's all she asked- and by sharing their feelings, they were more easy with each other.

Getting their reservation checked out went smoothly... except for a few comments by the single staff member, a woman who assumed what they were _really_ there for...

"Gah! Seriously, why'd you have to go and say that huh!?" Naruto demanded of the woman, who was a bit aghast by his intensity. "She was already nervous enough, as was I, and then this!?"

He went on for a bit, fueled by her red-faced embarrassment and going overboard about it, but part of her agreed with his statements. Thankfully, 'a bit' was only about a few seconds, maybe more, before she took his hand and made his rant stall- "I-It's fine, Naruto" she breathed, trying to re-assure him.

He didn't look convinced, but he eventually smiled back.

"Now please, don't disturb us again" Hinata gently-but-firmly told the woman, who quickly nodded her ascent.

Afterward, they were left alone in that back room that led to the hot springs, complete with several small changing rooms. "Man" Naruto breathed, slowly sitting down on the floor, rubbing at his head. "If I'd known _what_ she was gonna say, I'd have interrupted her."

Getting down, she gently touched his shoulders. "Naruto" she whispered, rubbing said spots, gradually making him ease. "She just made the wrong assumption... as long as we enjoy each other's company, that's all that matters."

"Yeah" he breathed after a moment, touching her hands- he smiled at her, which she returned. "Thanks, Hinata."

"Come on now... we should change."

"Mmh."

...

Outside now, wearing nothing but this full-body robe, the embarrassment was a little stronger but manageable- trying to distract herself, Hinata looked around the hot spring itself, moving in place to ward off the chilly air. As she'd researched, the place was new, with the spring itself small yet had a lovely view of the night sky above... and also, when she looked at the water, it's four corners had orange lights coming from the bottom.

Heating jets, or something similar.

Naruto took her hand then, and she squeezed it back.

"Well, I got in first, before" he whispered, cheeks a bit red, but gentle. "I still won't look though; don't worry."

Letting out a breath, she nodded, rubbing his hand between her fingers. "I'm not worried" she assured, soft. "I trust you, Naruto."

A little smile, before he quickly turned away, eyes closed + hands joining in on that effort. Quickly, Hinata got herself undressed, leaving her robe on the side before she carefully dipped her foot inside- the warm water made her body shudder slightly, due to it's heat being sudden. Even still, she gradually got in to below chest-level, using her arms to keep them from floating. After adjusting, she closed her eyes: "I'm in" she breathed, hearing his non-verbal response, as well as his gradual disrobing. Luckily for her, she didn't have an active imagination for such things, so her focus on steadily breathing went by without incident.

After a bunch of movements in the water, a hand touched her shoulder- she opened her eyes, seeing Naruto smiling at her, cheeks red from the warm water. Thinking hers must be too, she smiled back, returning the touch with one hand only - slowly, gently, she slipped closer, back to the edge of the spring but leaning against his arm.

For awhile, there was silence, as they were both trying to think of what to say next.

"Naruto, do-"

"Hinata, have-"

They both stopped, having said those at the same time and registering this. "You go first" Hinata breathed, but smiling at how silly this was.

A little sheepish, Naruto slowly nodded, returning it a bit. "Well uh... Hinata, have you decided yet?" he breathed. "The Tenseigan thing, I mean?"

Remembering that, she shook her head a bit. "Not yet" she whispered, carefully trying to find his hand now- she found it near his leg, thankfully not too close to anything, yet he liked it when her fingers did little motions. "I know that by doing so, I could gain access to new abilities- but I don't know all the changes, or how they'd happen. Like, if I have the Tenseigan, do I lose the abilities of the Byakugan? I don't think that'll happen, but I still worry."

"You shouldn't, least about that" Naruto assured, using his other hand to rub her shoulder. "Sasuke never lost his Sharigan abilities when it evolved. They just got more complicated, is all. I'm sure it'd be the same with you, or maybe your Tenseigan would be like Sasuke's Rinnegan; a combined version."

"Maybe" Hinata admitted, feeling his other hand slowly touch her bound-up hair. "But before I try, because of the effort involved, I should get these questions answered first. Somehow, I need to get in contact with Toneri."

His hand paused a moment, before slowly moving again. "Well, long as he doesn't try anything again, that'd be fine" he breathed in a lower tone, leaning closer, kissing her cheek. "I guess."

She felt even warmer, pulling him back after the cheek kiss for a real one, much to this surprise - she enjoyed it though, having heard that 'protective jealousy' in his voice, not wanting her near Toneri despite having apologized for what he'd done (and knowing better). Slowly, she pulled him even closer, though she hitched when her chest touched his, as did he... luckily, this time went easier than before, their kiss un-disrupted.

"Hinata" he whispered, liking that, before a thought struck him. "Oh. Uh... what were you gonna ask me, before?"

"If you wanted to kiss me, to break the ice" she breathed, before giggling. "I think we're way past that now."

Naruto sheepishly chuckled as well, a little grin on his face- she loved the sight of that.

/

He'd like to say he's not jealous, but honestly... he probably is, just a little- he hopes it's a little anyway, and that it didn't show in his grin. If he didn't think Toneri would keep his word, about keeping the moon in the sky or not trying anything with Hinata again (implied on that last part), he'd have been on the lookout a bunch more. At the same time, the feeling's ridiculous even to him; Hinata would _always_ be faithful to him, even if they weren't married. He wanted to feel bad for feeling jealous, but if he started doing that for this small a thing, he'd probably only make things worse- and be unable to enjoy her, with her unable to enjoy him either. Heh... or that's what he felt would probably happen...

 _"Just kiss her already; that'll push all these thoughts away."_

He had to resist from making a face. _"Shut up."_

 _"Hmph."_

Heh... mmh...

Naruto looked at Hinata, who's cheeks were red, probably matching his - he saw that while a little embarrassed, she's okay. He smiled a bit, then slowly held Hinata even closer, touching her head to the crook of his neck; she seemed a bit surprised, but quickly became content. He could feel her arms moving over his back in little motions, feeling his reactions to this, where he slowly did the same thing, something she liked as well. Kissing the top of her head, she hummed, his hands moving up her sides... there was a motion when he came near an area, and after a bit of thought, realized he's near her chest...

He remembered: the sight of Hinata naked from the waist up, cheeks red and a little breathy from their kiss, yet confused about his reaction... till she realized the situation. He'd been far more amazed though; it wasn't his first time seeing such things _in general_ , so he wasn't 'out of it' or anything, but he'd just been thinking "Damn..." at how stunning she looked.

"N-Naruto?"

Oh man, he'd been spacing too long- he looked at her again, seeing her seemingly aware of his gaze, and not done.

"You want to touch me there... don't you?"

Gulping a little, Naruto almost felt his heartbeat in his throat, or maybe that's something else. "Well, a little, ya know" he managed to whisper, getting easier. "Here, at least, I can do a little and not want to go a-all the way... definitely not the place for that."

Hinata looked near-ready to gulp herself, but didn't. "Yeah" she whispered back, her fingers caressing his cheeks; he put his hands over hers, liking that. "But you're sure? You won't, um, go crazy? It's not that I doubt your word-"

"-you just want to make sure" he breathed, un-surprised; they both wanted the first time to be special. "I get it, Hinata. And yeah, I'm sure."

In answer, she slowly leaned forward, pressing more of her chest against his as she kissed him... he returned it, slow and gentle, trying to ease them both into this. But despite his approach, Hinata found his hand, near her chest like before, and then- *gulp* slowly started moving it closer, least onto a small part...

"Just" Hinata whispered, really close to him, red-cheeked. "Keep it to one hand, for a little... okay?"

Naruto quickly kissed her again. "Yeah, yeah, o-of course."

Doing his best to follow, he kept his other hand firmly on her back, doing little circles to keep it distracted- meanwhile, one (or both) of them seemed to shiver, but couldn't tell who did. As his hand moved, Hinata's breathing became even heavier, and made little gasps that left his heart racing- he didn't need to ask if this felt good, mostly, but he didn't think she'd sound like _this_. She's normally so soft, shy even, too nice to make such sounds... yet it's his touch that's making it happen, and she liked it. They only got more intense as his hand cupped her breast, and he's barely putting any pressure on it thus far- she especially hitched when he brushed against her nipple.

"Does it hurt?" left his mouth without conscious thought.

"N-No! she breathed quickly, hands dug into his hair, water dripping throughout. "It's really good, Naruto. I'm a little sensitive there, but maybe that's because we just started."

Naruto tried to answer that, but her kiss made it hard- then impossible when her tongue joined in, rushed by passion but still awkward and hesitant. He was a bit clumsy as he returned it, yet he did his best, and clearly she appreciated it... the entire time, she made sounds as his hand continued to (lightly) work her chest, even if he's merely moving his hand- oh man! He groaned when Hinata, if by accident, had sucked on his tongue, a sound mimicked by her squeak at said sensations/motion. She quickly broke their kiss, breathing heavily and seeming embarrassed, but he quickly pulled her close against his body- he didn't realize until after he'd done it that he'd squished his hand between their chests (a _really_ good sensation), but it surprised her, quickly glancing up at him with wider eyes.

"I-I liked that" he mumbled, before nearly kicking himself. "I-I mean, Hinata, I- I didn't mind, or anything."

Several seconds went by, her breathing still heavy, but she leaned up and kissed him- that said it all... as did her slowly, gently-yet-hesitantly pulling his other hand from her back, to join in on her chest.

Unable to say anything, he had to resort to a kiss, just like she had to express her feelings- but he always remained gentle.

/

 _A little later_

T-There's no doubt about it... the mere thought of such things, would've made her faint before, no matter what...

Finished changing, Hinata could still feel her heart beating so fast, the sensations on her skin as fresh as ever, but her body aware that it's over. More than that, she knew Naruto was probably waiting for her out there, perhaps ready to go back or maybe just recover here a little first- this was a reservation, and it had been paid for them after all.

A ghost sensation of his hand running over her chest-

-Hinata nearly squeaked, both in embarrassment and the memory of the sheer warmth he'd invoked in her, but quickly shook her head.

"I'm okay, truly" she whispered, standing up. "I won't let this occupy my mind, though it was quite an experience."

That helped her a little, and before it could be repeated, she opened the door - sitting on the floor, Naruto seemed inwardly-focused, until he registered the sound of the door. "Hinata" he breathed, looking at her chest for a split-second, but he seemed okay- having experienced more intense sensations recently, that didn't bother her at all.

Hinata sat beside him- Naruto took her hand, and she squeezed back. "Was it as g-good for you, as for me, Naruto?" she managed to whisper.

The redness in his cheeks returned, a little... she gently reached up, tracing his whisker markings. "Completely, Hinata" he almost mumbled, before trying again. "I-I wanted to make you feel good, but I didn't... I didn't think you'd make those sounds. They were amazing."

Her cheeks were quickly red-hot, and it threatened the rest of her face. "N-Naruto, you're embarrassing me" she whispered, almost giving into shyness- just as he tried to apologize/pull back though, she tightened her grip on his hand. "But... I also know that, I shouldn't try to suppress it either; it'll just take some getting used to."

"Y-Yeah, but I'm still sorry, for what I said."

"I know. I know."

After a little, Naruto's hand touched her cheek, now mirroring her touch on his own- she looked at him. "Well, even if it's weird now, I love you, Hinata" he whispered, that bringing her to smile (and get closer). "For a lot of things besides your body."

"Same here" Hinata whispered, drawing his head closer now, kissing his nose. "I love you, Naruto. I always will."

"Hinata..."

They kissed for a long while after that- their reservation time wouldn't give out until midnight, so they took their time on it.

...

 _Later_

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?" she breathed, both of them walking home.

"Can you explain something to me?" he asked, glancing up. "I've been trying to get it for awhile now, and there are times that- that I think I'm close to an answer, but then it just slips away."

For a moment, she felt an urge to giggle- his expression just now was too good. "Well, first you have to tell me what it is" she whispered, a little teasing- he had a small grin for a little, which she enjoyed.

"Yeah" Naruto breathed. "Well... Ino and Sai- why are they together?" he continued, before making a sound and quickly backpedaling: "I mean, not like I'm not happy for them or anything, and I understand their reasons. I just- why have they stayed together?"

Hinata felt this probably had to do with Sai's constant attempts to understand social interactions- he tried, but it had always resulted in insults and misunderstandings early on. "Well, Ino's talked about him quite a bit, during our all-girl hangouts" she breathed gently, this getting his attention. "He's earnest about his desire to understand everything, try anything, and follows all advice to the best of his ability."

"I get that much" he added, his smile twitching a little (probably from memories), but it was good. "It's just- he keeps messing up."

"True" she whispered, before humming. "But in spending time with Sai, Ino has seen a number of his more successful tries... along with times that, when teaching him what's right and what's wrong, his utter 'cluelessness', as she puts it. She says it's adorable, and that she wants to help him regain his emotions."

A little flicker on Naruto, as if trying to imagine Sai's reactions as 'adorable'- he almost made a face, as if not getting it, least right now.

After noticing, Hinata just smiled- ah, Naruto.

"Well, I guess I can see that- I only just see it now, but Ino was into Sasuke" he breathed, nostalgic. "Maybe she likes 'bad boys', for whatever reason. The bigger question... is why _Sai_ likes Ino, unless he's just there for her teaching lessons."

"That might've been true in the beginning" she said, squeezing his hand to get his attention. "But I don't think so anymore. As of recently, Sai has been giving her flowers of his own accord- accurate ones too, in symbolism. He's also reacted to anyone saying anything negative about her, even in jest... it's almost like an instinctive reaction to him."

As she talked, Naruto was definitely surprised... but after it wore off, he smiled. "Wow, he _must_ like her then" he realized, glancing up a bit before back at her. "He's still got a long way to go, but if he can feel actual romance, or some variant, then I know he'll regain his emotions one day."

"Hopefully sooner than we think" Hinata assured, and he nodded.

* * *

 **Back again, by 'popular' demand hehe XD Ah, but seriously, good to know this fic was sweet, which is why I'm continuing it. Overall, it started as mild lime, but now it'll go on toward 'the big result' in stages - not too many, maybe 5 chapters or a bit more - and as stages implies, won't go over every moment or anything like that, but shouldn't be 'too sudden' either.**

 **As for updating, I'll try to keep it to two weeks per update, until it ends with the lemon.**

 **In addition, regarding the Tenseigan hints; that will also go forward. This fic will keep it in mind, but more in passing to focus on their romance/intimacy - the actual 'testing' of it will be done in a separate fic, since it'd obviously be more action-oriented. No timedate on that one yet, but keep that in mind**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** M

 **As the summary said, most of it regards their living together, not purely 'the big result'. Still, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Home_

Almost... almost... there.

Hinata smiled, holding up the newest section of the scarf, making sure to carefully look it over- going well, though it'll still take awhile. Even as she came out of her focus though, she registered Naruto hanging from the room's ceiling, cleaning up cobwebs and such in the corners- or rather a clone of his, since she also saw another hurry through the hallway.

She just hummed, thinking it certainly came in handy.

Just then, having noticing her standing there, the upside-down clone carefully bent down from the ceiling - 'standing' against it using chakra - leaving his head just about level with hers. The moment she registered this, quickly, the clone kissed her cheek- she made a little sound, quite surprised as she looked over.

"Hehe" the clone breathed, rubbing at his nose with a sheepish grin. "Boss's orders."

Naruto had ordered his clone(s) to kiss her cheek? She blushed, a little embarrassed as well as warm at the thought of such a thing, but still managed a little smile. "Well, thank you" Hinata whispered. "Where's Naruto now?"

"Outside, training a little."

"Okay."

On her small journey through the house, Naruto's order to his clones kept coming up - the clone she'd seen earlier, hurrying through the hallway, came across her, briefly did the cheek kiss + a little grin before going off, leaving her to blush a little again. And that was just the second time, because counting the two she'd already encountered, there were a total of four clones he'd made for things today.

Anyway, once she got outside, she drew her arms up- it was still fairly cold, though she got that's part of his training. "Naruto?" she asked, him finishing his two-punch combo before her voice registered ('Hmm?'), before smiling. "How's it going?"

He returned the smile. "For now, it's going" Naruto answered, continuing his punch rhythms. "I can't let up though, even if it's just a little every day; I'm gonna be Hokage one day, ya know."

Hinata could feel her smile soften, just feeling warmer even in the cold air - that dream would always be strong. He's still learning, sometimes with Kakashi-sensei about what it takes to run a village, but she knew he'd get it all one day. "I know you will" she whispered, even as she looked over, seeing his discarded jacket- no doubt because his body had warmed enough to lose it. She bent down for it, then when she started to get a chill, quickly put it on over her shoulders... she felt warmer already, and not just physically. "When that day comes, no one will be more proud than I will."

The rhythm in his punches paused, and she thought she saw his cheeks turn a little red- but still, when he glanced back, his expression was completely warm. "Hinata" he breathed, tone similar. "I- e-even I don't know how lucky I am, t-to have you."

Just like that, the warmth overtook the little chills- she could feel tears in her eyes, happy ones.

"Naruto" she whispered gently, pressing herself against him, which he returned easily- he was hot from working out, but she liked the feeling. "You've worked hard your entire life- I'm just glad I can be part of it now."

He said nothing, merely tightening his grip... she didn't mind.

A long while afterward, Hinata slowly pulled back. "Oh, and by the way" she breathed, looking at him. "That order you gave your clones..."

Naruto's cheeks reddened a bit, and he looked sheepishly guilty, rubbing at his head. "Uh... well, I just- I wanted to surprise you a little" he admitted, soft, before glancing at her. "Was it too much?"

After a bit, she shook her head, smiling. "So long as it's not an absurd number of clones, I wouldn't mind it happening now and again" she whispered, having liked that surprise. "Just don't do overdo it; I don't want your kisses to ever become common, for as long as possible anyway."

He returned the smile. "On occasion; I got it" Naruto whispered.

Just as he finished though, they both nearly shivered.

"Oh; we should get back inside" Hinata said, holding onto his arm. "We don't want to catch colds again."

"Least it's not really bad" he breathed, sincere. "I mean, I don't think- well, that we need another hot bath, ya know."

Her cheeks reddened, but she agreed.

/

 _That night_

Oh man... even if it's simple, Hinata's sending thrills through his body, and he _really_ liked that.

Breathing heavier, Naruto just held Hinata a little tighter with his arms, which she didn't mind, including his hands moving through her hair. Still 'into this', she continued her little trail of kisses/licks, hands on his chest to support herself- he hitched when she particularly focused on a nipple, for a bit anyway.

"Hinata..."

Her name got a sound out of her, liking that, but it wasn't long before she finished up - Hinata's cheeks were merely pink, which was saying a lot considering what she'd been doing. Still, because her gaze was vaguely on his chest during recovery, that allowed him to glance down at themselves; both fully dressed below the waist, but he's shirtless, and she's only got her dark-purple bra.

Which kept distracting him... even despite everything they've done/he's seen, heh.

Her hand came up to her heart, which jolted him out of it; Hinata was looking at him, still pink-cheeked, but smiling. "Well, I-I just did my session" she whispered, a little shy, but mostly soft/gentle. "Naruto... you should learn how to undo this."

He glanced down again, then back up. "You mean-?" he breathed, pointing down her bra, to which she slowly nodded. "Oh... well, yeah, I guess eventually I'd have to."

"Here" she offered, turning in place on the bed, moving her hair away from her back. "Just don't force anything."

"Of course."

Before he looked though, he made sure to touch a little kiss to Hinata's neck- after the initial surprise, she quickly leaned her head, kissing him on the lips. They let it go on for a little, smiling at each other, before he then looked at the strap that held the whole thing together... hmm, looked simple, but he didn't think it'd actually _be_ simple. Slowly, fingers only, he tested the strap - as he'd thought, (lightly) pulling it from different directions wasn't at all the answer, and he didn't think pulling it toward him/pushing it inward would work either. So then, umm... what else... mmh... oh, wait, maybe an inward type of push would work?

Carefully, he put two fingers on either side, then slowly pushed them together...

"Oh" Hinata breathed, surprised when they came away, glancing back at him quickly.

"I-I didn't think that'd work" Naruto breathed, surprised. "I thought it'd be a lot more complicated..."

Now keeping her bra 'up' slightly, using an arm, Hinata was a bit more red but still smiling. "Well, I was worried it might seem that way" she whispered, gentle. "But still, I'm glad you caught on so quickly- I didn't want to imagine what might happen next, and become tense."

After a bit, he leaned over and kissed her again. "Even if you had been tense, I would've helped" he breathed. "Still, Hinata, if you don't want to- I-I mean, this isn't just gonna be small stuff, ya know-"

"I'll be fine, Naruto" she whispered, assured of that; that helped a bunch. "Truly."

Gulping a little, he nodded... then slowly, gently, started to take her bra away from her body. Hinata let him, though her cheeks turned redder as she moved to face him - she was fine though, slowly leaning backward, pillows underneath her head. For him, the sight of her just laying there, fully exposed above the waist and just waiting- gah, can't start thinking like that, or he's really gonna start to lose control; can't let that happen. Hinata unintentionally helped in that regard, her hands going to his shoulders and chest, occasionally his cheeks, rubbing in reassuring little circles that made him feel better, less caught up in fantasies.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto...

His first touches were like the other times; soft and gentle, fairly slow to ease them both into it. Hinata closed her eyes partway into it, perhaps too shyly embarrassed to look, but didn't make any sounds until his brushes at her nipples- she nearly covered her mouth afterward, but otherwise fine. "Ah- ah" she breathed, a little heavier. "N-Naruto..."

Even despite the little shyness over her noises, she liked what he's doing, and there's no way he could deny his own like in a billion years. Really breathy, Naruto leaned down and kissed her neck, to her sound- but she got into it when he then kissed her lips, returning the favor... even now, they still had some kinks to work out, but they're starting to find what they really like there. He was the first to use his tongue this time, which almost made her gasp, but barely behind in adding her own. Before, he never would've believed Hinata capable of this kind of stuff... but now he knew better; she'll always be herself, the Hinata he's in love with, but it's only around him that she can be like _this_.

And he didn't mind, now that he's growing used to it.

...

Each time it got more intense, and this was no exception, truly... it's so exhilarating too, that she started feeling like she wanted more...

Hinata felt a little embarrassed, even if it was quickly buried, knowing the want itself wasn't unreasonable; they're each others, after all. She shivered again from a brush on her chest, but worked to keep her hands moving in little circles, particularly on his chest, liking his breathes whenever she did something sudden. In return, Nartuo kept up his stimulation, gradually moving from small touches to the more intense movements, her body feeling that different warmth and liking it. Every now and then, one/both of them would lean up/down for a kiss (or more), and they obliged every time- they loved each other, and wanted to show it.

After one of many such kisses, she caught her breath, half-sitting up now- she heard Naruto doing the same, but he moved a little-

-and breathed against her right nipple.

The unexpected hot sensation, while relatively tame, really surprised her- after the jolt, her breathing was briefly heavier, heart pounding.

"Too much?" Naruto managed, breathing also heavier.

"It's not that" Hinata mumbled, though it passed. "I just didn't expect it. If you still want to, it's fine."

"Okay."

She hitched the second time, but was prepared after that, even with her breathing slightly heavier- she really liked this new sensation. With his hands stimulating her breasts, this simultaneous little affection made both sensations even stronger than normal- quickly, she cupped his cheeks, rubbing at his whisker marks in appreciation.

"You like this, Hinata?"

"Yes, yes, I do. Oh!"

About as soon as she made that sound, via a particularly hot breath on her nipple, Naruto moved a little... she made a small yelp as he kissed it, then continued to yelp for a little, but she quickly got into that affection too; it's just like on her neck, or what she's done with-

"Ahh!"

That time, she couldn't stop a small moan- his tongue had made her feel so intense! Naruto made a strange sound as he pulled away, having liked the sensation as he did it, but also surprised and wondering at her sound... breathing a bit heavier, hand over her mouth for a moment, Hinata slowly looked up at him, feeling that her cheeks were hotter. After a moment, she slowly nodded, silently saying to continue- he tilted his head a little, almost like 'Are you sure?', and she just gave a little smile (after having removed her hand). After a second, Naruto returned it a little, his more passionate emotions slipping, showing he was shy just like her at all this...

She knew why; he wanted to make her feel good, and worried that he wouldn't do well, along with the usual nervousness. Beyond that, his gaze on her body still made her a little shy, but the warmth at his wonder was growing stronger- he's growing to truly like it, just as he does her.

Working through things, Hinata reached up, pulling his head down- he quickly got into the kisses that followed. They gave him enough reassurance that he returned to her breasts, tentatively licking one nipple even as his hands worked there, making her squirm at the intense sensations. She tried to keep her hands working on him in return, but more often than not the sensations were so intense, so new, that she couldn't focus much. Remembering then that this was his session, she moved her hands back to the bed on either side, whereupon she occasionally clenched the sheets.

"Ah! Ah!"

"Oh, Hinata..."

Her little moans still made her uncertain, but the intensities alone made up for that, especially because she was a little sensitive. In particular, when Naruto occasionally did the full-mouth movement on either nipple, her body almost literally tingled with the rush that resulted- she couldn't have stopped that sound if she tried. Naruto didn't seem to worry about this being 'too far', least right now, but maybe that's because he's so focused on this- in fact, it only seemed to encourage him. Yet again, his body pressed against hers, which while sudden did make her a fair bit of 'yes' want... but a few seconds after that, she registered an entirely different sensation...

Hinata nearly squeaked, her body jolting slightly- despite his focus, it was enough to get Naruto's attention; he leaned his head up, breathing heavily and cheeks redder. "H-Hinata?"

She didn't speak... not because she's not able to, but because she wouldn't know what to say right this second...

A second later, Naruto slowly became aware of what's 'bothering' her; his groin pressed against her body.

"Hah, hah" he panted a bit, coming close to gulping. "H-Hinata... I-I... I just-"

Whatever he tried to say, it faltered when her arms moved up his arms, his shoulders, then to his cheeks, where she just rubbed at his whisker marks. Hinata could feel her own heated cheeks, but despite the heavier breath and what was pressed against her, she looked at him without difficulty.

"It's- it's just a physical reaction" she whispered, gentle. "Right? I mean... you're still not ready for that, Naruto?"

It took him a little, but he quickly took in a breath, relieved- one hand touched hers, even as the other stayed on her chest, lightly moving. "Y-Yeah" he breathed, heavier and embarrassed, yet equally gentle. "It's kinda automatic, ya know... I didn't- I don't want to go any further, tonight anyway. I didn't think you did either, Hinata."

She shook her head a little, trying to keep such thoughts down, but the warmth made it difficult. "No, I don't" she whispered, a little softer. "But what you were already doing, I really really like, so much."

"Then-?"

"Keep going" she assured, leaning up to kiss him. "It's okay. Just don't move too much... down there."

Naruto took half-a-sec to digest that, then easily kissed her back. "You got it."

Smiling warmly, Hinata kissed him again, pressing herself again his body and wrapping her arms around- he was quite surprised when this suddenly turned into a sitting position for both of them. He also quickly noticed how she started taking the lead again, meaning his session was over... not that he stopped his affections, as she hadn't, but she'd certainly be doing a lot more now.

Neither of them minded.

...

He thought he'd known hot before, but this was like a different level or something... it'd been almost crazy too, that moment or more where he'd been tempted. Luckily though, he loved Hinata too much to allow that, so when he tried to stutter his way through, her accepting reaction quickly brought him back to his senses- sure, he was a little surprised and all, but still.

"Yeah. This is definitely enough" Naruto whispered, trying to catch his breath.

Laying next to him, slightly out-of-breath too, Hinata just took his hand- he easily intertwined their fingers, liking that.

"We're- we're a little sweaty too" she breathed, making a sound. "Naruto... maybe we should wash this off, before we go to bed."

"Huh?" he breathed, surprised. "You mean... like another bath?"

"No, not like that, Naruto" she continued, slowly turning toward him (he did the same, a little); she was smiling, which made him warm again, if softer about it. "Once we sleep, we'll have to wash ourselves anyway in the morning. I mean more like, well dripping water onto our skin, then lightly washing it all over... that way we wouldn't really smell."

Hmm, that did sound simple- he returned the smile. "Okay."

Hinata leaned over, kissing him for a little, which he had no issues with - after that, they got themselves up and off the bed. They were a bit slow, seeing as they'd been through an intense session, and it was getting late, so they'd need to sleep soon- he nearly had his eyes close twice on the way over, but the running water soon kept him awake. However, partway through the process, he noticed Hinata near-always held an arm underneath her chest, keeping 'them' up as she rubbed water over her skin. He wondered why until he remembered something; those who were more 'big' sometimes said their backs hurt, because their chests were so heavy.

The only thing that otherwise marred how good they are...

Jolted, Naruto quickly shook his head; woah there, getting too weird now- if he said that, Hinata would get embarrassed, even if she did appreciate the thought. Hinata didn't appear to notice, but her cheeks were also pinker after a bit, which made him think she was aware of his gaze, if nothing else...

A-Anyway though, soon they were set to go to bed, which he was looking forward to-

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"You forgot your shirt."

He blinked, looking over- she was crouched down, gathering her clothes too. "Wait" he said quickly, before he could help it; Hinata glanced up, surprised. "Could we...?"

She tilted her head.

Naruto gulped a little, rubbing at his head. "Could we... couldn't we sleep like this, Hinata?" he almost mumbled. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt anything, ya know."

Her cheeks briefly turned pink again, glancing at her clothes. "...we could" she breathed, before looking up. "But either way, we can't leave our clothes on the floor, Naruto."

Oh man; it'd be so much easier that way.

Hinata must've sensed what he thought, or perhaps he made a face to this, for she giggled. "I know you've must have been used to that, before" she whispered gently, standing up- he briefly glanced at her chest before realizing this. "But if this keeps up, it'll just be worse on laundry day."

"True... I guess..."

...

Hmm, Naruto's definitely making an effort to change himself, such as eating healthier, but she wanted to make sure he kept improving. Still, that face he made before, and just now, always made her want to laugh for how silly he looked... hehe. A little after making sure their clothes were properly put away, she gradually eased into bed, Naruto being a gentleman and waiting for her before he got in himself. They lay there facing each other for a little, just looking at each other's eyes- though admittedly, even despite this, she did instinctively keep an arm across her chest.

Even with growing to accept his looks there, it hadn't yet become commonplace... but being able to do this at all is still a good sign.

"You're quite something, ya know that?"

"Hmm?" Hinata wondered, curious.

Naruto smiled a little, one arm behind his head, while the other hand moved to her shoulder. "Even now, I sometimes expect you to be really shy, Hinata, or even faint" he whispered, entirely gentle. "I know it's kinda silly, but I still remember those times."

She smiled, even happier. "I do as well" she whispered, remembering; after three years, when Naruto came back, all expectation combined with his sudden moves just really overwhelmed her on the spot, twice. "But I've come a long way since then; I hope never to faint again, if I can help it."

He moved a bit closer, she unconsciously doing so afterward. "And I think that's great" he whispered, sincere, leaning to kiss her forehead (she liked that). "I certainly don't mind, but it's still really something."

"Thank you, Naruto."

This time, she moved closer first, kissing him on the lips- he easily returned the favor, holding her closer and closer as they worked. Eventually she settled against his chest, leaving her arm in-between with only a slight rush of nervousness, but it didn't last long- and in either case, she liked the kiss a lot more... oh yes...

When they finally pulled apart, all they felt was warmth. "Hinata" he breathed-

-the way he said it send a little thrill through her, but happy. "Naruto."

"I really wanna hear you keep saying my name" he breathed, a bit shy, but his eyes were starting to close. "But I- I know I can't... we gotta sleep, with training tomorrow..."

Gently, she traced her free hand over his cheeks, particularly his whisker marks- he smiled, that probably being his last sensation before he fell asleep entirely. Soon she was left just looking at his sleeping face, feeling a little of his breath, but still she felt so happy- gently, she kissed his forehead in return, even if he wasn't aware of this anymore.

"Don't worry; I'll keep saying your name, Naruto" she whispered, her own eyes half-closed. "Always."

Maybe it was her imagination though, but he seemed to smile just before her eyes closed- maybe in response to her words, or maybe something in his mind. Who knows?

* * *

 **A little shorter, but still plenty sweet ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** M

 **As the summary said, most of it regards their living together, not purely 'the big result'. Still, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Hospital_

"Hmm..."

Hinata did her best not to move, even as Sakura continued to check her eyes- it was hard not to wince at the bright light, but she managed. After a moment, Sakura nodded a bit and pulled back, smiling, "Well, everything looks good for you" she assured. "Been through a little effort, but no real damage, and the only change is a slight difference in your chakra signature."

"That's good to know" Hinata agreed, rubbing near her eyes- she'd been hoping they wouldn't be too affected.

"Still, if anything changes, you have to let me know."

"Of course" she breathed, slowly standing up from her seat. "After all, I know I'm the only one thus far-"

"Not just because of that" Sakura added, touching her shoulder. "But because you're important to all of us. And Naruto would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

At that, Hinata gave Sakura a small look, making a sound- yes Sakura's teasing, but she didn't like the idea of an angry Naruto, even in jest. And besides, it wouldn't be true anyway; in the event that something happened, Sakura would do everything she could to help, and Naruto would understand that - no reason to worry here.

"Can I go then?"

"Sure; no need to keep you here."

Glad for that, Hinata quickly got off the makeshift bed- just as she was about to exit through the door, she almost ran into someone. "Oh!" she breathed, surprised, before she registered who: Sai, carrying this bouquet of flowers.

"Forgive me, Hinata" he stated, blinking once. "I did not see you."

She just smiled. "I don't think that was either of our faults, Sai" she assured. "After all, I didn't see you either."

"Ah."

"Hey, Sai" Sakura called over, if light about it. "You looking for Ino?"

He nodded, trying for a smile... though it still looked strange. "I was told she was in this area, and that she needed a thing of flowers. Where exactly is she now, Sakura?"

"That way, two doors down."

Sai inclined his head in thanks, then started in that direction- after a few steps, he stopped, before turning back for a bit. "It was good to see you, Hinata" he stated, still with that 'strange' smile, before he moved off again.

For her part, Hinata kept the smile; she recognized he's trying another quirk of social interaction, or rather trying to make it _natural_ \- still needed some work, like the timing, but he's clearly improved a lot. A hand on her shoulder showed Sakura, expression telling her similar things; "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's a different person" she breathed, but with a fond smile.

"I think that point's long past" Hinata answered, sincere. "The Root agent he was, is entirely different from the Sai we just saw."

"Yeah."

...

 _Around the same time_

"So Naruto, you have to be composed at all times" Kakashi outlined. "Or at least, as much as possible, or your command may waver."

Naruto slowly breathed out; it's all so complicated, having to be aware of everything all at once, and the _paperwork_... "Does that include knowing where the ANBU are at all times?" he asked, hoping they're done with the current subject; he got the feeling he'd only truly get it once he had the job, and thus be physically aware of them, rather than talk making him get it.

His sensei seemed to bore into him, as if knowing he's trying to worm out of this one. "Yes" he answered, before waving a hand. "So tell me; where's Yamato in this room right now? _Without_ chakra-sensing abilities please."

In this room? Hehe, well Yamato was always good, but that's pretty clever... hmm, where in this room...

"There" Naruto pointed out, on a spot almost two feet to Kakashi's right.

His sensei glanced that way, making a small hum. "Well, you're partly right" he said, almost cheerful. "You're pointing at his hand, Naruto, but where's the rest of his body?"

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned, confused. "He's either standing to the left or to the right of where his hand is."

"Not quite" came Yamato's voice. "I'm outside right now, leaning against the wall; only my hand is inside, as is my arm technically, reaching over the window."

Ah man, he totally tanked on this one! Seriously, if he didn't get better at this, it's only gonna take longer before he becomes Hokage... gah, Yamato's too good. Sure, he's using some sort of camouflage and such, which he got how that worked, but he had to do better than this- what he's gonna tell Hinata as well? After all, it just seemed like another of 'those' days...

Ah, who's he kidding? Hinata would just do her best to assure him, and not let this get him down.

"Naruto" Kakashi stated, quickly making him snap out of it. "Once you're finished mentally beating on yourself, I'm gonna need a few other things done."

Mmh. "I'm not doing that, sensei" he said honestly. "Sure, I flunked, but I'm prepared to do better."

A raised eyebrow, for a moment. "Better, but I still need those things done."

"Yes, sir."

/

 _Home_

"Rough day?" Hinata asked, after Naruto slumped into the chair- she quickly moved by his side, gently rubbing at his shoulders.

"Ahh... mmh, not exactly" he breathed, eyes closed, but with a little smile at what she's doing. "I mean, I wasn't exhausted or anything like that. It's just one of those days were I was off my game, ya know? Like no matter what I did, something went wrong, or I couldn't concentrate... nothing really bad happened, but still, it was off."

Just listening, she kissed his neck after he finished, which got a little movement out of him. "Well, I'm sure you resolved to do better tomorrow" she assured. "I know you."

Naruto gave her a small sheepish grin. "Sometimes scarily so" he breathed, before going 'Heh'. "But not really. That's exactly what I did, Hinata, and I'm gonna do a lot better next time."

Smiling, Hinata leaned down, giving him a soft kiss- he didn't mind at all. "You'll do great" she breathed, tracing his whisker marks a little. "But if you've had an off day, do you want me to draw a bath, Naruto?"

He seemed surprised, if a little happy at her finger movements. "That'll make dinner late."

She kissed him again. "Let it be late today" she whispered gently, moving over to his side. "And if you want, I can- I can join you again."

Traces of red appeared on his cheeks, but Naruto slowly nodded, after which she kissed him again (and he returned it). After that, Naruto slowly stood up as he followed behind her - admittedly, despite suggesting it she was still a bit shy, but she figured it'd take awhile before that goes away for the idea of a shared bath. But it's not gonna stop her- just gotta keep experiencing it, being with Naruto that way, and she'll get used to it. Plus despite the shyness on both their parts, they did like being together in the bath, just holding each other and feeling closer...

The thought made her smile, during which she drew said bath.

"So, do you wanna get in first, Hinata?" Naruto asked beside her, testing the water carefully. "Mmh, a little hot."

"This time, sure" she answered, adjusting the water to make it slightly cooler; sure, it's gonna be hot, but it can't be scalding hot or it'd ruin things. Partway through this process however, Hinata had a thought... it embarrassed her, but how would Naruto react...?

It must've gone on a fair while, for he had to stop the water for her, though before it got close to overfilling. "Hinata?"

"Umm" she breathed, struggling a little, but it's just an idea; if it's accepted, it'll be another step for them. Plus overall, he's seen her underwear in the laundry half-a-dozen times already, so he's barely a step from seeing it _on_ her. "Naruto?" she asked, seeing him tilt his head. "When I'm getting ready, would you... would you like to, um, w-watch me? Just for a little?"

"Eh-!?"

Hinata could feel her cheeks getting hotter. "Just a little" she quickly added with some difficulty, though it soon faded; she made herself look at him, seeing his shock and everything. "Just- just until I'm half-naked, at most... if you'll agree."

Naruto needed some time, then quickly shook his head (to clear the shock), his breathing a little heavy and cheeks redder. "I- I didn't expect to hear that from you" he whispered, slowly looking back at her. "Hinata... you'd really...?"

"Well, you've already seen a lot of my body, a-and felt it" she whispered back, but slowly taking his hand; it made her feel better, because his hand was shaking slightly, and she already started to instinctively comfort him. "And we've done laundry enough times too. In practice... it'd be seeing a bit more than the last time, like a next step."

As she talked, he took comfort from her voice, as his hand stopped shaking- but when he moved closer, his cheeks were just as red. "You really have grown, Hinata" Naruto whispered to her, softer- she made a sound when he kissed her cheek, if liking it. "I mean, this would've been unthinkable before, but now... it still surprises me."

Gently, Hinata held him closer, kissing his cheeks in return - his hands soon went around her back, and she returned the favor.

"And it's amazing" he breathed. "I like who you normally are, but this too- it's good."

"Thank you."

Naruto held her a little longer, then he moved to kiss her on the lips- she didn't mind at all. "Alright" he whispered, nervous, but ready to try-

-she felt similar, but nodded gently.

"Even though I've agreed though, it's still surprising" he continued, to her little head-tilt. "I mean, this kinda... well, watching you take off your clothes sounds more like something I'd request."

Hinata kissed him again, tracing his whisker marks a second time. "That's- that's partly why I suggested it" she whispered, much to his surprise. "I do want to go a little further, trying to adjust as needed, but I also know it'd work for you too."

"But- but why?" he questioned, before rubbing his head. "I mean, I'm not denying that part of me, ya know, but I still... I-I didn't..."

Naruto trailed off when she gently kissed his neck this time.

"I know that's who you are, Naruto" she assured, entirely gentle. "I don't exactly have a problem with it, so long as things remain reasonable. A small thing, l-like being watched as I change, isn't too much to deal with... even on the first time. I wouldn't allow such things to happen often, or suddenly, but occasional would still be acceptable."

His cheeks still remained red, but he slowly broke into a little smile.

"This first time, don't say too much, not until afterward" Hinata whispered, still soft. "But come on; we still have to get in."

"Yeah."

...

Naruto meant all he'd said, but even still, he's glad to know Hinata would actually _let him_ show his more perverted side, within reason of course. Not that he had any desire to be creepy about it, or use her - _as if!_ \- and if anything, should be counting his lucky stars already!

He let that thought go on for a moment, sorta his 'indulgence' of things before pushing it away; this is serious.

...or well, this intimate moment between them is serious, not anything else. Yeah.

Hinata gently caressed his cheek, nodding a little before she moved away from him- her cheeks were still a bit heated, but that's natural. He sorta-nervously rubbed the back of his head, even as Hinata turned a little, not quite facing him yet not sideways either... she lingered a moment before working on her shirt. Despite what he's supposed to be doing, Naruto looked at her face for a few moments, silently marveling at how confident she'd become to do this... amazing. He even had a little smile when he thought so, which Hinata noticed after a bit, pausing, but he slowly nodded his head - keep going - before she returned the little smile.

Soon her shirt was gone, and it wasn't too long before her fingers moved up her back... there was a slight pause, but otherwise things moved quickly...

When her chest was revealed, he had a more mixed reaction: an urge to stare at this sight, but also an urge to glance away, because he didn't want to be creepy. Sure, he's her husband and all that, and it isn't wrong for him to admire her body, but he still didn't want to push his boundaries with Hinata... then Naruto slowly made a sound, mentally; he's still doing that, underestimating what Hinata's capable of.

Because he's so nervous he'll do something to mess it up...

...and it's kinda unfounded, because Hinata's one of the most understanding people ever.

Luckily his mental thoughts only really took a few seconds, because by then he'd returned his gaze to her - he _can_ admire them, and he will, but won't overdo it either. They're definitely big, bigger than most girls', and that showed in her instinctive arm-underneath motion for support... even still, they just seemed perfectly-shaped, and the sensitive nipples seemed tempting to him now. When he got out of it, Naruto noticed her cheeks were redder, as if she'd noticed his gaze, but otherwise looked at him with her usual gentle gaze. Kinda instinctively, he gave a small sheepish smile, which made her return the favor, if not really sheepish at all.

Then of course, came below the waist, once he stopped noticing her figure in general- this time, he was kinda more fixated without realizing (at first).

As he quickly noticed, Hinata was wearing a dark-purple pair, which he recognized after a moment- just like she'd said about their having done the laundry. She didn't bend over or anything, simply raising her legs to help them off properly, but he'd expected that... and honestly, he'd see bending over as a bit much, considering Hinata's not anything like that.

"...Naruto?"

Hmm? Naruto jolted, realizing he'd been a little too into looking, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry" he breathed, slowly rubbing at his cheek. "So, Hinata... I should turn around now, right?"

Her cheeks were still red, and she seemed nervous like him, but she slowly tilted her head. "I could- could wait a few more seconds" she offered-

-he nearly gulped, but shook his head. "Nah, that's fine, ya know" he answered, before turning around before he could be tempted. "Really."

A little time passed, before the subtle sounds of Hinata finishing the job, both on her remaining clothing and also doing up her hair for this bath- he wasn't exactly sure why she did, but now didn't seem like a good time to ask. Then he heard the water slosh around, and Hinata said "Okay, it's your turn", which he proceeded to do so - didn't even have to check that her eyes were closed, because he knew her.

...

When Naruto entered the bath, she'd just about 'recovered' from the earlier rush- oh wow. Having Naruto stare at her body like that, not in first-time shock but in genuine wonder, as if a little hungry to appreciate her body in different ways... it's just exhilarating, and equally intense as the other moments.

This time though, she's beginning to get used to those rushes, so she's getting better.

"I'm in, Hinata."

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, finding Naruto opposite her in the bath, about as red-cheeked as she is. "Hey" she breathed, gentle.

He gave her a little smile. "Hey yourself" Naruto breathed back, equally gentle, before he glanced at the water. "Man, we must've taken awhile; this water's definitely not as hot, as when we tested it I mean."

"Mmh, that's true" she agreed, glancing down for a moment. "But maybe... couldn't we heat it up?"

For a moment, he was surprised, before recognition crossed his face. "Oh yeah" he realized, smiling again. "You can do Fire Release, just like I can- maybe with just a little, we can heat it back up."

"But let's definitely start small; we don't want to hurt ourselves" Hinata added, to his vigorous nod - slowly, she touched her palm to the water's surface. Carefully, she worked her chakra... her little burst briefly caused a reaction, but not enough for any visible change in feel - she and Naruto shared a nod, and they worked together in small bursts.

It took a few tries, but eventually they got it; a few degrees hotter, making it back to normal 'hotness', even as their bodies had adapted to the heat.

But they couldn't change that, so they just shared a smile and soon got to work on washing themselves/each other, just enjoying things.

"You know, I really like this" Naruto breathed to her at one point, slowly rubbing her back with the soap.

"Hmm?" she wondered.

He smiled at her, leaning closer. "Taking a bath together" he whispered, his hand rubbing the soap over her sides now. "Before, I didn't think you'd ever agree, but now I'm wondering why I didn't ask sooner. Or well, I'm _thinking_ that; I dunno if I'd actually have asked, if I knew before, ya know."

Despite a little embarrassment, Hinata still returned the smile, kissing him (he easily returned it). "Well either way, I'm glad you're happy, Naruto" she whispered, rubbing her fingers along his cheek. "I am too, sharing things with you, even if they're embarrassing at first."

"Mmh."

Naruto soon kissed her again, but she didn't mind... she did squeak a little when his hand, the one wielding the soap, slowly rubbed onto her chest. She knew it was part of washing her, but the sensations alone made her tempted, particularly when he brushed her sensitive nipples- but she can't let herself be distracted so easily.

But she can enjoy it, secretly...

"Oh" Hinata breathed, surprised when Naruto pulled her even closer- so much in fact, that her back was pressed against his chest... and e-even lower, her butt against his groin. Even still, Naruto barely seemed to notice at all, so she quickly decided it might be intimate, but not a 'hint'- going with this, she pushed herself to keep up the passion, however little it was. It was a bit embarrassing to feel herself against his- his manhood, but it's certainly not wrong, and she distracted herself by teasing his chest with her free hand. Naruto's hand soon put the soap away, before his hand slowly moved back to her chest, making her give little gasps that he liked- his motions remained small though, mainly spreading around the soap suds than anything big.

Still, she's growing to like this even more than before- if nothing else, her kiss affections made that clear. Particularly when her tongue slowly joined in, which got a small groan out of him but he eagerly returned the favor, just as 'strong' as his current motions.

It must've gone on for minutes...

...until something she couldn't ignore happened, regarding his groin.

Hinata tried to speak, feeling her cheeks heating up, but she didn't move. "...is this another reaction?" she managed at some point, twisting a bit to look at him. "Or a-are you...?"

Naruto didn't seem much better, briefly/slightly gulping, slowly looking at her. "I- t-the reaction thing" he whispered. "It still... it doesn't feel right, yet. And it's still not the right place..."

For a moment, she kept her hand on his cheeks, then rubbed at his whisker marks. "Then, let's continue as before" she whispered, softer, kissing his cheek. "We still got a little time, and I really liked what you were doing."

A moment or two passed, Naruto appearing to remember to before, nodding. "Alright" he breathed. "And you're not so bad yourself, Hinata."

That took her a little to recover from- not that she minds pleasing Naruto, but it's still a little embarrassing getting praised for this kind-of thing.

/

 _Later; dinnertime_

Honestly, considering everything that happened, dinner could've been awkward yet it wasn't... quiet, for sure, but not awkward. Naruto slowly smiled, glad for it though; the last thing he'd want is for Hinata to start feeling awkward around him - and if it'd happened, he'd have stopped no question, because she's more important to him than anyone else-

"Naruto?"

The silence broken, he stirred from his thoughts. "Hmm?"

Hinata picked at her food for a bit, looking at him, expression soft. "Did you ever make any plans before?" she whispered, interested. "About your future, besides becoming Hokage?"

While surprised, Naruto glanced up as he gave it some thought. "Mmh... no, I-I can't say that I have, Hinata" he breathed, but when he looked at her, gave a little smile. "I was always fixated on the present for a long time, getting stronger, working my way to becoming Hokage. All I wanted was respect, for people to notice me... I don't believe I thought about what else might happen, at least anything big, ya know. Not that I didn't appreciate the friends I made, or the figures in my life who tried to guide me, like Iruka-sensei, yet still. Why?"

"Because, I want to make sure we're on the same page" Hinata assured. "If you had any plans, we'd discuss them. If you don't have any, then I'll help you come up with one that works for both of us."

"So, you mean like right now?" Naruto asked, and she nodded. "Oh- heh, that's kinda heavy for dinner, but it's still important" he agreed, nodding at her in return; it's fine with him.

Her cheeks started to turn pink, and Hinata glanced away for a bit. "We're growing closer, Naruto" she whispered, slightly nervous but mostly soft. "Eventually... we'll grow as close as two people can be."

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, knowing what she's talking about, but why's she talking about 'that'? It's kinda obvious, and- wait... unless she meant... and plans...

Oh.

That time, he gulped a little, heart beating much faster. "H-Hinata..."

Hinata slowly looked at him again, similarly nervous, but she reached across the table and took his hand; he immediately grasped it back. "You never brought it up, because you thought it'd be too soon. Am I right?" she whispered, fingers moving against his.

"Well... yeah, among other things" Naruto mumbled, before he tried to get through it. "I mean, it was kinda like with Shikamaru's gift; not just too soon, but too embarrassing, for us to suddenly be naked in a hot spring together. I guess I- I unconsciously thought the same about mentioning... well, anything more than we already doing. I really gotta stop doing that."

A little smile, as Hinata liked his words. "It's fine" she assured. "I wasn't sure about your plans either, and we were still busy adjusting to life together. I think we would've waited this long anyway, at the least."

"Yeah..."

Some seconds of silence between them.

"Hinata" Naruto tried, before shaking his head to clear it. "I know you mean the possibility, not like, _right now_ (Hinata made a little sound), because we're not that far. But I dunno if I'm ready..."

Her fingers gently caressed his, both hands joining in. "Even though I brought it up, I can't say I am either, Naruto" she reassured, which did ease him. "But even still, I thought we had to talk about it, right?"

Mmh. "Well, maybe I just need more time, but I don't think I can answer... 'how many', not tonight" Naruto managed, liking what she's doing with his fingers. "But as far as 'do I want to?', then- I-I guess, when we're both ready, ya know."

"Yes, when we're ready" Hinata whispered back, entirely gentle; he's glad for it, though he noticed her cheeks turning from pink to light-red. "As for me, even just a possibility, I thought that... well..."

"Hmm?" Naruto breathed, before realizing maybe she needed a little push, and now it's his turn. Quickly, he returned the favor on their hands, doing his best to look supportive- once Hinata noted, her smile soon returned.

"For now I'm thinking-" she started, licking her lips as if they're dry. "That well- I can picture the two of us with... w-with a son, and a daughter, Naruto."

Naruto gasped, his entire body gong haywire for a moment, enough that he jerked from the shock- no, not shock, _warmth_! Warmth so intense he couldn't make sense of it at first, unable to do more than stare at Hinata... the way she also 'suffered' from shyness at what she'd said, but warm at the thought, even if it's just a possibility right now...

He must've been staring at her for awhile, for she never said anything; just kept working his fingers... until his own stirred.

"Hinata..."

"Hmm?"

He tried to say more, but couldn't find the words, and the entire time he just looked at Hinata- her face, those eyes, the long dark-blue hair, and the gentleness that permeated every part of her. Once he felt he didn't have any words period, Naruto got up, moving toward her... while surprised, Hinata didn't move (or mind) as he slowly cupped her face...

Leaning forward, he kissed her, hoping it'd be enough to say everything - it must've, somewhere, because Hinata soon returned the favor, and her grip was strong yet gentle. In fact, she pulled him even closer to her, somehow maneuvering him to sit in her lap (with his legs supporting his own weight, rather then 'just' sitting), pressing her chest against his- oh yes.

Dinner forgotten now, they stayed that way for awhile.

* * *

 **A bit late, but things are working out for them ;) And at this point, I imagine the next one will be some (but not all) exploration of 'down there', if not thorough or anything, and the last one will be the lemon itself  
**

 **Part five should still be doable in two weeks, but I think that last part will take a fair while longer, so keep that in mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** M

 **As the summary said, most of it regards their living together, not purely 'the big result'. Still, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Konoha_

Oh man... even now, he's still kinda in a daze.

Naruto stopped by a side street, out of the way of everyone and hopefully any admirers of his- least for now, he had enough gifts. Leaning against the side of a building, he glanced up at the sky, thinking... maybe Hinata didn't want kids _right now_ , but she'd still thought about the subject, and settled on wanting a boy and a girl, even if the process was random. He tried to imagine that, he truly did: would they have his hair, or her's? Would they be born with normal eyes, or Hinata's Byakugan? And their personalities, heh, would they have a lot of energy like he'd had, or be more quiet and shy like Hinata had been before? Despite his own questions though, he couldn't guess what they'd look like, least not until he had an idea of what to expect, gender included... mmh...

Even still though, the thought of having two kids, he kinda liked it - one seemed almost too little, and three-or-more just kinda seemed iffy right now, not to mention a little overwhelming at this time. Though it could change in the future, if they decided otherwise... who knows?

Slowly, Naruto turned his head, gazing out across the village... he lingered upon the Hokage faces chiseled in the cliffside, particularly his dad...

 _"If you're watching right now, I'm sure you probably think I'm being silly, ya know"_ he thought, smiling a little. _"How I'm not ready, or probably never will be, but me and Hinata will get through it anyway, together... just as you two did, mom, dad, for as long as you could."_

Seconds passed, only the wind and the sounds of the village filling the silence.

Just then though, a memory began playing in his mind, uncalled by himself...

Naruto hitched a little; it was his parents, talking together in front of a mirror with smiles on their faces, both of them rubbing hands along his mom's pregnant belly. Just as he realized this, the scene continued without sound, mom and dad talking about something as they stayed close- seeing them again meant more than he could express.

Yet still:

 _"Kurama, thank you"_ he breathed in his mind.

There was no reaction at all, but that's okay; he appreciated the thought.

 _"Still, I can't help but wonder why you remember this"_ Naruto continued, even as he watched his parents in the memory. _"I'm grateful that you did remember it, but still."_

 _"...I had quite different views back then, Naruto. To me, that moment was a reminder that your childbirth was fast approaching, the time when I was most likely to break free, and wreak vengeance upon all humans - but for the most part, I kept out of it."_

 _"Hopefully you'll keep doing so, when me and Hinata- well ya know."_

 _"Hmph, don't worry; I had no interest in watching such things then, and that hasn't changed."_

After that, Naruto was fairly sure Kuruma went back to sleep, but he felt better already- or at least, _better_ in the sense that he's more content, a little more sure of himself. He looked at the Hokage rock faces for awhile, just imagining his parents looking down at him... he smiled more, knowing he'll do his best in the future, as the Seventh Hokage and as a father.

But for now, he should probably get back home, as Hinata would be waiting for him.

/

 _Home_

Hinata hummed to herself, working through the pattern as she knitted the scarf - it was almost three-quarters done now, maybe a little more, but she's on the last stretch. One day she'll get it done, and then Naruto will start wearing it again, maybe in addition to his mother's scarf... hehe, or maybe he'll alternate them, or some other little silly idea.

She smiled, knowing she'll enjoy that day, just as he will- she could already imagine his appreciation in her mind.

Even as she worked with a steady click-click-click though, her thoughts wandered along many paths, unrelated to her scarf work mostly. Sometimes it was about what to do with her eyes, and how Naruto and Sasuke could help her in that regard; other times she vaguely thought about other work that still had to be done around the house, though she figured having Naruto make Shadow Clones would do easily; the few thoughts that _were_ related to the scarf, where such as when Hanabi told her to just give to Naruto already, and Naruto still accepting the torn section.

During the tail end of her knitting, her thoughts started to drift toward more- more intimate concerns.

Blushing a little, Hinata felt bits of warmth in her chest, but she wasn't nervous- in fact, she remembered their more recent baths without much trouble. Though becoming fully comfortable seemed awhile off, she'd grown used to showing her chest to Naruto, provided it was worked into (sudden is still another story), and the same held true for i-in her underwear, to a lesser degree thanks to laundry and some mental preparation. Even still, when she thought about what they might do during their next session, in bed or in the bath, the thought of more-of-the-same didn't seem like it'd be enough. Which means her (or Naruto's) next move might be a next step... yet what would that be?

As she thought, her clicking slowed to a stop, unconsciously finding that she couldn't do both at once- at least, not with this level of thought anyway.

 _"Would I- would I allow him to see me naked?"_ she thought, heart beating faster. _"Just to see, or 'work' me a-a little down there? Or instead, would I... I 'work' Naruto down there, over or under his clothes?"_

Rather than just thinking about the answers, Hinata tried to imagine such situations, and how she'd feel in them (or close to it anyway). They embarrassed her, not being in the proper mood or anything, but she worked past that with her growing experience, which helped a lot even as minutes passed...

"Hinata?"

Jolted out of it, she looked up, seeing Naruto above her. "You okay?" he asked, even as she tried to figure out how long she'd sat here lost in thought.

"Uh- yeah, I am. Just thinking, is all."

"Hmm" he considered, before smiling. "Well, anything I can do for you?"

Oh, that reminded her. "Ah, yes" Hinata agreed, putting away the knitting needles carefully, as well as the scarf. "I have a list laying around here somewhere, of things that need to be done around the house. Would you-?"

"Yeah, of course" Naruto answered easily, already moving- he was soon digging around, which made her smile for a bit. Her previous thoughts were still moving around in her head, but maybe it was better to consider them unconsciously now, and let her work out how things will go later- for now, they had a little work to do, and so she stood up intending to help.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something else I've been considering" Hinata breathed, going to stand beside him, helping look. "I've been thinking of cutting my hair. What would you think about that?"

Naruto paused, before he slowly looked at her- she looked back, smiling. After a bit: "Well" he breathed to himself, glancing up for a bit. "Hinata, how much are you talking about?" he asked, and when she indicated this with gestures - a few inches past shoulder-length - he made a sound. "Oh wow... heh, well I've gotten used to you with long hair. It's gonna be weird seeing you with shorter hair again... but I'm sure I'll still like it, ya know."

"I know" she whispered softly, brushing her fingers against his hand. "You're unfailingly kind that way."

Naruto smiled at both bits, returning the favor with his own fingers. "But, is this because it's easier?" he asked, curious. "Or you want to? Both?"

"A little of both" Hinata admitted, her free hand moving through a few strands. "After all, it sometimes take a lot of work to maintain, and I've been growing it out for years. Now though, I'd like to go back to something simpler for awhile... ya know?"

He was a little surprised, while she started to giggle a little, making him sheepish at her usage of that. Still, Naruto didn't say anything in response; just kept working her little fingers, which she liked as well - she soon used her Byakugan to search for the list, and found it within seconds.

After all, they had a lot of stuff to work on - probably wouldn't be enough time to cut her hair tonight, but soon.

/

 _Later; nighttime_

 _In bed_

Naruto glanced at the bedside table, where a few pictures were laid out, gaze lingering on their wedding photos for a bit before browsing a little. Another held a photo of Hinata with her family, including Hiashi and Hanabi, the latter holding her own photo of Neji- taken shortly after the wedding itself. Seeing that photo brought up a lot of different memories: Neji, throughout the entire time they'd known each other, and how he'd inspired Neji to be free from his family's ways; Hanabi, that playful tease of a little girl, who taken to the habit of calling him brother _just_ to make him sheepish (it's kinda true now, but the way she said it was something else); Hiashi, who he still remembered talking to with Hinata, after the mission on the moon... heh, he'd been afraid, seeing as he'd just said he loved his daughter, and made a promise that he wanted to grow old with her.

Even to him, Naruto knew that's definitely out-of-line, and tried to ask forgiveness for not taking the proper steps... but her father had surprised him a lot. Hiashi had said she'd gone through much, from others and even from himself, but it's because of him that Hinata grew into the person she is today; as far as he's concerned, if he promises he'll protect Hinata, make her happy, the 'proper ways' no longer matter in the face of their love.

The thought made him smile-

Hinata came out from the bathroom.

-drawn out of it, Naruto quickly turned, seeing her come toward him. She caught his eye, and they shared that little smile as she slowly got into bed, he gently drawing Hinata into a little hug, staying that way for awhile.

"What do you think?" he whispered. "Sleep now? Or, well uh-"

Hinata looked at him. "I'd like to continue, Naruto" she whispered, to his brief surprise. "Though, I think you should be prepared."

"For what?"

In answer, she slowly leaned toward him, right toward his ear... her breath tickled his ear a little, but Naruto liked it, listening as she explained. He gulped a little, heart beating faster, "R-really, Hinata?" he whispered. "You think that we should... be naked now?"

"Just for stimulation, for both of us" Hinata managed to whisper back, really close to him. "Not 'doing it'; it still doesn't feel right."

"Yeah..."

Several seconds passed, her slowly threading her fingers through his hair.

"I think I could handle that," Naruto breathed, before fidgeting. "But Hinata ("Hmm?"), I have an idea, and of course you don't have to agree, ya know. What about... what about Shadow Clones?" When she hitched, he instinctively closed his eyes, more embarrassed. "I-I mean, I kinda got the idea from a book that I borrowed from Sai... it said that- that sweet spots, they only grow by experiencing stuff. While you and I are working, they could be... well, low-level stuff, I mean, not anything crazy."

After a little, Hinata's fingers slowly cupped his cheeks, slowly opening her eyes- her own cheeks were red, but she didn't look to having trouble. She smiled a bit, slowly nodding, "It seems a good idea, Naruto" she whispered, to his surprise. "Though, before we try it, I'll have to think about it and see what I could handle. But even without that, I'd rather you wait before doing so."

"Why's that?"

"This time will be o-our first time, seeing each other naked, and starting to 'work' each other as such" she continued to whisper, before kissing him (he returned it). "I'd rather we'd both focus on just that."

Heh well that makes sense; he'd been planning on doing the same thing, even if Hinata had agreed: his clones would focus on re-pleasing affections Hinata had already experienced, while he did the new stuff. But at the same time, part of him did think it'd be much too early, which is why he'd said it's just an idea... yet again, Hinata had been considerate about things, a little more than he'd be expecting.

Still learning, but he's getting there; she's proven herself as an amazing person.

"So-" Naruto breathed, holding Hinata close to him, enough that he could rub his hand through her hair- this soft hair that she's planning to cut soon, so he'd better enjoy it long while he can. "-this time, and when we- we do it, definitely not. What about other times?"

"It'll depend, but I think it's a good possibility" she whispered in his ear, which made him shiver.

"Okay..."

Pulling apart a little, they looked at each for awhile, before closing their eyes and kissing again.

...

Hinata could still feel her heart pounding, regarding Naruto's idea... the image of Naruto and Shadow Clones, all working a part of her body, well it'd been a little much to imagine. Of course she knew he's just presenting an idea, and isn't expecting her to answer right away, but she felt adding a second pair of hands a-and/or mouth, to say nothing of _more_ \- well, she's both nervous and a little excited about it, in addition to everything she'd said.

But that idea would be considered later- this is now.

Arms raised, Hinata barely made a sound as Naruto pulled her shirt off, bra unhooked to go with it (done seconds before)- she reached forward instinctively, starting to undo his pants even as he did the same on her body. Having done laundry a lot by now, she wasn't all that embarrassed when she uncovered Naruto's frog-pattern boxers, or when her own underwear showed... no, that showed mostly when they became truly naked. Of course they've both seen the human naked body: her from ninja training, via weak spots as well as biology, connected to the Gentle Fist style and it's effects; Naruto from... well, from his more perverted side, Sexy Jutsu included, though he had no actual experience with real women. Seeing it in person however, if un-aroused thus far, was a different thing... still, like many other things Hinata sought to gradually get used to the sight, no matter how fast her heart's beating...

Meanwhile, Naruto's cheeks were also red, glancing at her occasionally (as did she) but mostly focused on between her legs... it didn't surprise her that, while wondering a bit, his interest was relatively subdued thanks to prior 'sights' in things like magazines. It still gave her an urge to cover up though; she managed otherwise, instead focusing her fingers to cup Naruto's cheeks. Slowly, he looked at her... he was nervous too, but managed a little grin; that goofy little grin he did sometimes, even if covering for his nervousness. The sight of that made her feel content, if still embarrassed, and Hinata leaned forward to kiss him... for a long while, that's all that happened between them, and neither of them minded.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled, barely any distance between them. "Be gentle" Hinata whispered, seeing his eyes open, looking at her. "I know you were already going to, but I just wanted to say it anyway."

"Oh" Naruto breathed, before he nodded, returning the smile. "Yeah, of course, Hinata. I'll be gentle, and slow at first- I will, ya know."

"Good."

Just then, as a tease Hinata gently licked his chest a bit; Naruto jolted, but soon made a sound, gently working his hands over her arms/legs. Slowly but surely getting into the spirit of things, they moved toward each other's intimate areas in stages, getting more breathy as they worked too- at least, when they weren't giving little kisses.

After all, they're sitting up and facing each other; she wanted it that way.

"Ahh" Naruto hitched, several times, even as her fingers slowly found their way onto his groin- in fact, he was almost kneading his lip at times. It made her smile a little, but she worked to keep things going, even as her free arm returned to support her chest... still, Naruto's fingers caressing her inner thighs were sending chills through her body. Working with such sensations was more distracting than she'd expected, but Hinata wouldn't let it stop her - gentle all the while, she continued her touch exploration, doing her best to savor (just a little) the sounds Naruto was making. She knew he's doing the same deep down, as sometimes her breath came in little gasps, just like his hitch.

Still, even with the small embarrassment, she was curious that he's also sensitive... heh, if that's common, it's no wonder guys react badly; she had to be careful not to accidentally poke her nails against it...

Minutes passed as they worked, still awkward and hesitant, but they're getting into things - she used more of her hand, while Naruto's fingers moved closer and closer to her core, specifically on the folds where her legs met the rest of her body.

Hinata hitched, breath coming heavier; Naruto had a single finger brush her core, purely on the outside and hardly with any force, yet she'd felt it on a deeper level. Somewhat encouraged by the reaction, he continued the brushes, making her breath come unevenly... and because of the chills, it became a little harder to do her exploration at the same time...

"Ahh, oh Hinata..."

While that pleased her a little, she was quickly coming to a realization herself... Hinata soon removed her hand, and though it took a second, Naruto's own touch paused as this registered. In the back of her mind, she had several feelings, as on the last few seconds Naruto's thing had started to... harden, and she'd felt the increase in blood flow.

"I thought I'd be able to handle this, u-us both exploring" she admitted, catching her breath a little. "But I guess... I guess I'm equally sensitive down there, in a different way. I found it hard to both enjoy things and please you back, Naruto, at least this time."

Another second passed, but then Naruto leaned forward, giving her a little kiss. "Then, do you want to continue on me? Or the other way around?" he whispered, really close, slipping into another kiss (she didn't mind). "Or have you decided yet, Hinata?"

Returning the kiss delayed her a bit. "Well... I-I really liked what you were doing" Hinata managed to whisper, a little nervous. "So maybe... you could go first, but keep it simple."

A bunch of little kisses, and she saw him smile.

"You got it" Naruto assured, really soft- it made her smile back, cupping his cheeks and pulling him back into another, longer kiss. After that, he slowly pushed her forward, gently helping her lay down upon her back, which helped her beating heart a little. She hitched when one hand brushed across her chest, purely gentle, but he was doing it to ease them back into the mood- she soon returned the favor on his chest, via her own hands. At the same time, his other hand moved down her stomach, then even further down, gently nudging her legs a little... slowly, hesitant, Hinata opened them up more. Moving forward carefully, Naruto soon moved over her core, sending little chills through her body again.

"N-Naruto" she breathed, feeling said chills yet growing to like their warmth. "Oh wow... ahh..."

That was about all she could say, as soon after that, Naruto kissed her again- not minding at all, she returned the sensations. Because of his hands though, Hinata couldn't help making little gasps into his mouth, both from keeping her chest lightly stimulated, and the one 'working' the outside of her core. Her gasps got bigger when at one point, Naruto's fingers started to stimulate her fold's inner parts, not 'inside' but pretty close- her legs started closing over his arm a bit, purely reflexive. When Naruto felt this, he briefly paused, a clear sign that she could stop this if she didn't want it... but when she didn't do anything, merely kissing Naruto harder, he took that as his sign to keep going at this level.

It seemed like minutes passed by again... it was hard to be exact, but Hinata could semi-tell by her level of warmth, which she'd gradually grown used to during sessions. After a certain point, she started to reach that 'hot' level of warmth, and so she reached down to grab his wrist- when he felt that, Naruto pulled back from their kiss, allowing them both to catch their breath. Still, even though she'd stopped them, Naruto kept doing affections with his fingers, to keep her stimulated- caressing her inner thighs, and brushing against her nipples. Compared to everything else they'd been doing, they were manageable, and she managed to keep doing her own affections on Naruto's chest as well, even while catching her breath.

"A... Already?" Naruto whispered, looking at her; his cheeks were red. "That seemed to go by fast."

"I think it... it did" Hinata whispered, gentle yet feeling similar heat. "I guess I just wanted my turn now. But, I don't... after my turn, I don't think we'll be done..."

"Hmm?"

"After I'm done, you could r-return to what you were doing."

Naruto digested that for a few seconds, then seemed to get it. "Oh... I think I see" he breathed, before leaning in for a kiss. "Because we're just exploring, rather than anything serious, we're not doing it all at once. Right?"

Hinata rubbed his whisker marks for a bit. "Something like that" she whispered. "Is that okay with you?"

He tilted his head a bit, breath heavier. "Overall, yeah" he breathed, really close to her. "Still, it's weird to feel so hot, then let it go down somewhat while the other one of us works the other. That's gonna take some getting used to."

Mmh- she kissed him again, which he eagerly returned. "Well then, next time we'll do it differently" she assured, having a little smile. "It's all about learning."

He returned the little smile, nodding even as he held her close. "Yeah" Naruto agreed, before glancing down at them. "Still, go ahead, w-whenever you're ready."

Right... as she soon saw, even despite no physical stimulation, Naruto's thing had become harder via increased blood flow. Still, when Naruto leaned back to make it easier for her, Hinata didn't hesitate to move closer, laying on her side so that she wasn't bending over (and making her chest heavy)- he quickly adjusted to this too, leaning somewhat.

Still, she moved her fingers before he was prepared- his little surprised yelp caused her to giggle a little.

It was soon buried in the other sounds, but she still smiled at the thought, even as she kept working.

* * *

 **First off, sorry I'm a little late with this one; got a few small touches of writer's block.**

 **As I said though, the next one is the last one, ie the lemon - though as I also said, that one will probably take a lot longer, perhaps a month (instead of two weeks). I'll do what I can to make sure it doesn't take too long though, and if I get it done early, then great for all of us - still, hope you've enjoyed this one, along with the other chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** M

 **As the summary said, most of it regards their living together, not purely 'the big result'. Still, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Home_

In her Byakugan vision, Hinata surveyed the ends of her newly-cut hair, the remaining parts being held by Naruto. "Little to the left" she directly softly, and he obliged. "Oh! Sorry, my left, not yours."

"Hehe, that's alright, ya know."

Smiling, feeling warm, she nonetheless carefully angled the scissors behind her head, Naruto's fingers adjusting as needed- just had a few adjustments to make. She snipped off a few uneven growths, surveying the back of her head again - having focused that closely - made a last snip on another edge, then nodded, for it all looked good to her.

"Alright, I think that does it" Hinata breathed softly, putting down the scissors, reverting her eyes back to normal.

Barely had she finished before Naruto began to thread his fingers through her hair- she hitched slightly, heart beating faster, but soon welcomed it. "Ya know, it's kinda funny" he breathed, almost in her ear, which she liked as well.

"Hmm?"

"It almost feels weird, seeing you with shorter hair... but I've seen your hair shorter than this" he explained - in the mirror, Naruto had a sheepish grin as he stood behind her, which only added to things. "How silly is that, that it feels weird to me now?"

Hinata hummed, taking his free hand and half-turning toward him. "Well, I've had my long hair more than I've had it short" she whispered, rubbing his hand between hers. "I don't think it's that silly, Naruto. I understand what you mean."

Naruto's cheeks turned slightly red for a moment, but he smiled and leaned closer. Happier, she eagerly met the kiss herself, holding him closer as it went on - oh yes, she definitely enjoyed this, especially after getting used to all the warm sensations.

It didn't last long, but they still quite enjoyed it.

"Come on" Hinata whispered, after catching her breath a little. "Like I said, once I'd cut my hair we still had to finish our chores."

He got a little sheepish. "Couldn't my Shadow Clones do all that for us?" Naruto asked, half-serious.

She giggled, but gently pushed his shoulder. "If you did that every time, where would that leave us?" she asked. "You might gain the cleaning experience, but I wouldn't, and then we suddenly might have nothing to do."

"We could just be with each other" he pointed out, a little suggestive.

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up, but couldn't deny some small measure of temptation. "We- we could" she admitted after a moment, making a sound. "But if that became the norm, it'd build up until we might not feel anything special. I don't want that, Naruto."

Naruto relented after a few seconds, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I didn't think you'd agree" he admitted, making a sheepish grin. "I was kinda joking, after all. But I was also kinda serious, about my Shadow Clones doing all the work for us this time; we've been working hard the last few times, so we could use a break, ya know."

"Mmh..."

Naruto smiled then. "And besides" he whispered, slipping closer, kissing her cheek. "I know you're close to finishing your scarf, Hinata."

Happier from his cheek kiss, Hinata blinked as that last part registered. "That's why you want us to skip it?" she asked, Naruto nodding slowly. "Oh, well that's an entirely different reason- I thought maybe you're just trying to get out of personally doing it."

"Or because I was being suggestive?"

This time, she smiled, seeing that he's being playful- he soon returned the favor.

"Alright" Hinata whispered softly. "Just this once. Thank you, Naruto."

His only answer was to softly kiss her on the lips, and she didn't mind at all, eagerly returning it... Naruto pulled her closer, and she responded equally...

...

You know, he really enjoys this; just sitting together with Hinata, watching her knit that scarf for awhile. If you listened closely, you could hear his clones doing the chores and whatnot, but for the most part, the only sounds in the room were the steady click-click of Hinata's work.

And adding onto it, Kuruma was asleep too, having said he knows where this might go and wanted to stay out of it.

Naruto smiled, threading his fingers in her hair- having grown more comfortable with him, Hinata didn't even seem distracted by this. She was happy, perhaps a little shy as evidenced by the slightly-pink cheeks, but certainly not so much that she couldn't focus. For his part, he's glad to see the change, remembering how she'd been so shy in the past... heh, where even the mere sight of him could've made her faint. Now he suspected the only way that could happen anymore, was if he were to suddenly do 'everything' all-at-once, but like he'd do that so easily - he's not even sure it's the right time yet, as while he's learning what 'techniques' do good/not-so-good, he's not that great yet at reading Hinata's 'sexy moods'.

After all, he's new to that side of her... but he'll learn.

Heh, listen to him worry; Naruto shook his head a little, leaning forward and kissing Hinata's neck. She moved slightly, but he could tell she liked it, and not just because he sorta-felt her heart-rate increase... but either way, he continued the affection with all softness, while making sure he didn't disrupt her knitting.

"Mmh" Hinata breathed, content. "Almost done."

"You don't need to rush" he whispered, right into her ear, making her jolt a little- still, despite the slight embarrassment, she didn't motion for him to stop.

They stayed just like that for a little, content to be with each other... steadily, Hinata's knitting wove together the last strands of the red scarf, each bit as neat as the previous through her work. Naruto almost literally felt the five minutes pass by, but in the good way, enjoying how he's able to be this close to Hinata, and she to him.

 _Click click_

Eventually, she neatly tied up the last thread, cutting the excess thread with scissors - with his eyes closed, still enjoying things, he didn't immediately see her holding up the scarf. "It's done" Hinata whispered, stirring him from his affection- her voice was softer, shaking a little. "It's finally done, Naruto."

A little happy chill went through him; the scarf looked just like it did before, and before he knew it, he was marveling over it's softness, figuratively and physically. A silly little grin was on his face without thinking, and when he looked at Hinata, there were little happy tears in her eyes- particularly when he gently took it from her, admiring the completed work as it was meant to be.

"Hinata" Naruto breathed, feeling a rush himself. "I- I- thank you."

As soon as he said it, he knew it wasn't enough to show how he felt; he moved closer, and Hinata instantly got his meaning, moving closer herself. She kissed him back with equal force, shaking a little from happiness yet full of love, fingers moving over his back in her special way- he held her back tightly, still holding the scarf yet being very delicate with it.

"I love you, Naruto" Hinata whispered once they pulled apart, fingers tracing his whisker marks. "So much."

By that point, Naruto's certain _he_ had little tears as well - wouldn't surprise him much - and answered that with another kiss.

"Me too" he just whispered, trying to say it all. "I love you, Hinata. I always will."

Hinata kissed him several times, none of which he minded, including how 'forceful' they were... though he did hitch slightly when she then kissed his neck. "H-Hinata?"

"I'll always love you too, Naruto" she whispered in his ear, which sent a thrill through him, in more ways than one. "And I- I want to show you that."

"Y-You mean-?"

Hinata quickly shook her head, cheeks pinker, yet kissed him again. "We don't have to" she whispered quickly, looking a little shy for a moment, yet still loving. "I-I just know that I want to please you, Naruto. Right now, so let's j-just work with that."

After a moment, Naruto just held her closer, kissing her neck in return. "Well whatever we decide, we do it together" he whispered, also in her ear, which got a small sound out of her- he liked that.

"Alright."

/

This time, they got straight to business... nothing over their clothes; just removed them straight away.

Not that they didn't spend the first few minutes gradually kissing, hands wandering over each other's backs, arms, and so forth- they did, and Hinata enjoyed that part, both of them 'squirming' on the bed. Her heart's pounding with love and passion, loving the strong grip Naruto had, and made sure he enjoyed her grip, her touch - judging by his kisses, he felt the exact same, which was all that mattered to her.

"Naruto-"

"Hinata-"

That was all they could say before their mouths found each other's again, but it said enough for them both. Not seconds later, Hinata hitched when Naruto's lips found her neck, working there with semi-practiced motions... while at the same time, his legs were rubbing against her thighs, teasing-yet-not-teasing her. Meanwhile, his fingers were simultaneously trailing over numerous parts of her body, including over her stomach, between her chest, and other places to get her 'worked up'. They worked with the same level of semi-practice as his kisses, not quite smooth and sometimes slipping, but by-and-large making her body heat up, enjoying this.

After all, a few sessions had passed since they'd first seen each other naked... with such sessions being devoted to each other's spots, and one involving a Shadow Clone to help out...

Meanwhile, despite her reactions, Hinata worked to please Naruto just as much as he's doing to her, starting with under his armpits. That tickled him a little, pausing his neck kisses- she took advantage of this, pulling his head down against her shoulder, allowing her to work his neck. At the same time, pulling his head down also pulled his body down, and by extension, pressed him against her chest... this caused them both to groan, really liking that. In fact, it encouraged her to work his neck more, one hand gripping the back of his head (and 'innocently' messing up his hair), alongside the whole doing her best with his back spots.

"Oh man" Naruto breathed, breath hitching with her work, not resisting at the moment. "Hinata, t-that's really good, ya know."

"I'm glad" Hinata whispered, before hesitantly licking his neck, liking his little gasp. "I want to make you happy."

At that, he pulled her in close, enough for a hard kiss. "I am happy" Naruto whispered back, kissing her again and licking her lips- despite herself, she gasped a little, thrilled at the sensation. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

Such praise was making her body heat up even more, and she didn't want it to stop.

"Any other family too, if we decide to in the future."

At that point, the heat took on a brief fervor pitch, just so full of happiness and love- Hinata kissed Naruto as hard as she could, who groaned in the good way as he returned it. Yet even with these statements, she remained in control of herself rather than lost in the pleasure, and she wouldn't have it any other way... including her enjoyment of Naruto's chest.

He shivered at that, but still held her tightly.

Their passions growing, it soon had an effect upon Naruto's groin-

-she gasped a little, briefly feeling a bit nervous.

Even still, it was enough to get Naruto's attention, who's affections paused- she kissed his cheek. "Keep going" Hinata whispered, assuring; she's surprised, but not unwilling. After a sec, he returned to things, before making her jolt when his fingers moved over her chest again... particularly over her sensitive nipples, which made her gasp.

"You got it, Hinata" he whispered to her.

"Ah, ah, Naruto" she breathed, really liking that sensation - in fact, she brought his other hand up, though she had to put some space between their chests to do so. "Oh wow... ah, hah..."

Her little gasps seemed to embolden Naruto; he started to take control of their kisses, just a little, even as his fingers did their work. The warmth she felt from their passion began to take on that hotter quality again, sending thrills through her system, increasing the more insistent he got. Loving this, Hinata showed her own appreciation by tweaking his chest, almost giggling at the yelp he made, before rubbing along his ribs in a certain way that he liked. The numerous gasps/jolts brought about by his own 'work' did their best to distract her, but she still managed, including a little surprise motion down his back and onto... a-a certain area.

Naruto's yelp made it completely worth-while though.

Despite her own embarrassment, this time Hinata couldn't keep down the giggle- it went well with the warmth, and she soon leaned up, kissing him. Thanks to the little shock, he only half-returned it due to experience, but it was a good one- she smiled, which he returned just before her lips went down to his chest-

-or rather, she tried; Naruto immediately pulled her head up and kissed her, tongue joining in; Naruto wanting to make things even for her tease.

Surprised, Hinata returned it, gasping as their tongues intertwined - when he was satisfied, her own cheeks redder, she returned to what she'd planned on. Minutes seemed to pass in the warmth... over and over, they both made sounds as they worked each other's chests, though Naruto's groin was still very noticeable. She gasped when he slightly pinched her nipples, as well as when he tentatively licked there- her grip on his back tightened accordingly, body shaking from the sensations, yet not wanting them to stop. This time she felt no embarrassment at wanting more... as far as she's concerned now, it's perfectly fine...

"Ha- ah, mmh- harder."

Hinata only heard Naruto's heavy breathing as he processed this, seeming briefly surprised... but he was happy to oblige.

"Ahh!"

Whenever she thought his tentative brushes or licks sent thrills through her body, it was _nothing_ compared to the full-mouth movements; those made her physically tingle, and this one was no exception. She had to clench the sheets to (badly) contain her moan, yet still she wanted more of it, and Naruto did just that- they 'squirmed' against each other, her in particular from the thrills, oh-so-content with things. Yet with all the mounting passion, all this affection, the warmth started turning really hot... Hinata almost physically felt herself starting to get wet down there. The shy embarrassment at this was still mostly new, so even the rush couldn't suppress it, and her affections/sounds slowed accordingly- but not enough to completely stop her.

Naruto slowed somewhat too, when his motions touched his groin near her core, feeling small hints of this.

"H-Hinata?" he whispered, just managing to get it out, heavily breathing.

She heard the implied question, and needed only half-a-second to consider it.

"Go on" Hinata whispered, intent- quickly, warmly, she kissed Naruto to prove her words. "I want a little more."

As far as her body's concerned, 'little' wasn't enough to satisfy it... but she didn't want to flat-out say 'more', and all it's broad implications. After all, she still didn't know how far she ultimately wanted to go, or if Naruto had any limit in mind... not yet anyway, but close...

This time, Naruto didn't reply with words, but the return kiss proved his intentions - Hinata gasped when his fingers moved to her inner thighs, the teasing affection making her actually start to get impatient, least before she clamped on it. In return, she glanced at his groin, slowly reaching down for it... Naruto's next affection made her yelp a little, heart pounding faster and stopping her hand, distinctly aware of his other hand teasing her butt. Feeling the rush in her system, she instinctively decided what to do; instead of reaching down (just yet), she pulled herself up via Naruto's shoulders. A little thrown by her sudden shift in weight, he looked at her a little dazed, until her next kiss brought him out of it- his hands soon returned to what they'd been doing, occasionally re-working her chest, but all adjusted to her suddenly sitting in his lap.

And this time, she didn't let him stop her reaching downward.

...

Oooh man, he can't find the words to describe this- Hinata's really something, even sexy in her own way.

Naruto groaned, thanks to Hinata's work on his groin, still somewhat tentative but much less than before- maybe it's the passion. Either way, he spent several minutes trying to return the favor via small teases, but kept faltering due to her touch... it just felt so good...

Eventually though, he got enough sense of mind to move through things, though deep down he was still worried.

Hinata gasped when his fingers moved near her core, looking almost passionately-shy for a moment, before she kissed him in response. He returned it, still feeling her finger's work, but he gently nudged his way to her core... slowly, carefully, Hinata's legs opened up in response, and soon he began rubbing over the outside. Even that made little gasps escape her mouth, all instinctive, and Naruto had to keep himself from stupidly grinning- sure he liked it, but such a grin might look wrong. Due to his previous experience, he was sorta-experienced in the lighter motions, and knew how to stimulate her a little bit... so within a minute, she slowly got wetter under his touch...

At the same time, due to Hinata's efforts he's getting equally stimulated, enough for the 'pre-stuff' - Hinata made a sound, not looking down at the moment. She didn't have to either, as right then he kissed her, something she easily returned... within moments her fingers cupped his cheeks, tracing along his whisker marks...

It only felt like normal rubbing, but still he loved that.

Further down, his fingers moved instinctively-

-Hinata moaned, her whole body 'trembling' from the finger that'd entered her. Only the second time total, and not that deep or good, but still he did his best... after the initial burst, she got more control over the warmth, holding him tightly against her chest (oh yes!). Naruto was about to kiss her before Hinata had other ideas, for she moved to his neck, and then- gah, started sucking on his skin! His finger motions continued by instinct, and the rest of him squirmed under her mouth, but man was that good too! When she finally came up, Naruto saw she'd turned the skin red, kinda like a mark or something - after a moment, he got what she'd done and why.

"H-Hinata..."

"Naruto" she whispered, really close to him... her expression and voice passionate, but still the gentle woman she always is. "I love you."

Hearing this deep in their passion, he only felt another rush of warmth. "Me too, Hinata" he whispered quickly, kissing her. "I love you so much."

"Please..."

The way Hinata said that sent a chill through his spine, stopping everything; no way he could've misunderstood _that_.

Not like this anyway.

"But-" he whispered, glancing down at their bodies- he'd barely started to 'really' work Hinata's core, and she hadn't been working his 'thing' all that long either. "I- we haven't-"

Hinata kissed him, making it so he couldn't finish. "Even if we did everything right, it's still the first time" she breathed, really close. "It's not going to be perfect... but I'm ready now. Are you, Naruto?"

Trying to keep his head in all the passion, Naruto had to pause, just breathing - so, it's finally happening; Hinata was ready. He's known for some time that no matter how good/bad he did, it'd still hurt, which was unavoidable... kinda like the Tenseigan. Reassuring himself though, he also knows that Hinata was trained to be a shinobi, so she's at least partially prepared to handle pain, so it might not even be that bad. He really hoped so; he hated watching her be in pain, and it was gonna be hard to self-inflict it... even if a necessary step that'd ultimately lead to feeling good.

"Y-Yeah" he mumbled, before swallowing. "Yeah, Hinata... as ready as I'll be."

Her fingers moved over his cheeks again. "Isn't that my line?" Hinata whispered, smiling a little.

Naruto let out a breath, almost chuckling but grateful; a bunch of his tension vanished with that question - not all, but a bunch. "Maybe it is" he admitted, before he kissed her, soft and gentle- Hinata returned the favor. "Thank you, Hinata. But one last thing, ya know."

"Hmm?"

"Are you 'safe'?"

Hinata slowly nodded, fingers still caressing his whisker marks, and other places. "Today, then the next two days, for certain" she whispered. "But, even if I weren't today... I'd still want to do this, Naruto."

Just like before, when she'd mentioned the family she'd like to have, _with him_ , Naruto felt such a rush of warmth. He tried to speak, but yet again he couldn't; he had to kiss her to make his feelings known, yet Hinata welcomed the kiss just like all the others.

They kept kissing for at least a minute, and only after that long did he slowly push forward... they adjusted as her back touched the bed again, both of them breathy as they held each other for awhile. Looking at each other the entire time, they slowly did a little stimulation again, to get back into things; Hinata moved a hand over his chest and considerably lower, sending little sensations through him again - ge did the same thing with Hinata, one hand working her chest/nipples, and the other over her core... even as his hardness rubbed near her core, but not on it.

"I'll be careful" Naruto promised, kissing her several times.

Hinata cupped his cheeks by the end. "I know you will" she whispered, ending it with another kiss.

Despite his promise though, his experiences/passion, he had to suppress a gulp- but it's okay, really, as Hinata's here to help him through it. More than that even, he saw that underneath her willingness, her softness, the passion, she's also nervous... pain aside, this is a big moment for them both.

He took comfort from that fact.

Carefully, Naruto hung over Hinata a little, looking down at her slightly-splayed form- the way she lay there, breathing heavier, skin shining a little from sweat all over. After that, he looked down at their groins, where he slowly-but-gently moved Hinata's legs... she made a sound, not really having had them spread that wide before, but she was flexible enough to do so without issue. He took a few seconds to gently rub against her core, making her move from his affections, before he fully aligned himself down there. Carefully, he placed his hands upon her legs, taking in a deep breath... and before anything else, leaned all the way forward for another kiss, which Hinata returned.

Steeling himself, he started to move forward...

Hinata closed her eyes, lips pursed and brow furrowed- just as he got to her barrier, starting to break it, she made a strained grunt but nothing more. By the time he finished (with effort), her body jerked under the sensations, breath heavier but she looked fine... Naruto fervently hoped so. On the sensation side of things, he involuntarily groaned at just how _good_ it felt- truly indescribable, especially in the heat of the moment. Keeping himself still by an effort, he did his best to enjoy things for a little, before he brought himself back to the sight of Hinata beneath him.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's- it's really tight... mmh, not _exactly_ painful... ah..."

Despite the fact that she's literally on the knife-edge, regarding it being painful, his whole body sagged with relief- oh good. Naruto tried not to move as Hinata lay beneath him, arms on either side of her, her chest moving with each heavy breath... he knew it wouldn't immediately go from sorta-pain to good right away, but it seemed to be taking forever...

Still, the fact that she's not in pain- he's sincerely counting his lucky stars for that unlikely development.

But finally, things eased and Hinata opened her eyes, still breathing harder... she looked at him with love, and the beginnings of (happy) tears as well. "Naruto."

Smiling with relief, he eagerly leaned down to kiss her, returning that love and having it returned ("Hinata.")- she again cupped his cheeks during things. Once it ended, Naruto felt all his emotions mix together, and couldn't stop his goofy little closed-eyed grin showing it all... he didn't see this, but Hinata seemed to feel even warmer at the sight.

In fact, she was the first to move-

-they both gasped.

He looked at her in surprise, but Hinata just smiled a little, slowly continuing- up and down, up and down, gradually getting used to the motions. Blatantly realizing he's supposed to be doing so too, Naruto put his hands back on her legs, and started thrusting- again they gasped at the sensations, even slow-going and not that strong. For the first minute they were literally testing things, trying to find the rhythm... eventually they both got that it's best when synced with Hinata's breathing, while it really didn't affect his pleasure much either way.

Weird.

Naruto took in a breath, then increased his pace- Hinata's gasps soon increased, fingers clenching the sheets. Despite this, she managed to keep an even pace, pushing back against him every time he thrust, which really seemed to be working for her- sometimes, she even seemed to be open-mouthed smiling. While enjoying that, his gaze remained nearly-fixated upon her chest, which moved with every thrust... not much, because they're still working on speed, and her chest being heavy/harder to move, but the sight made his passion hotter. She herself seemed to feel this partway through, because one arm came up underneath her breasts- it didn't stop their bouncing, but it did slow them.

Driven by some instinct, Naruto moved his hands, and Hinata almost squeaked when he grabbed her chest- thanks to their thrusts, he felt every movement, which made it even better. Seeming to like and/or accept this, she removed her arm after a few seconds, letting him grip her chest even as they focused on thrusting... though he kept squeezing throughout, adding more little gasps.

It blurred together at moments, and then suddenly Hinata gripped his shoulders- he stopped instinctively, breath heavier.

Adjusting herself, Hinata gripped his shoulders and began to sit up, which he helped her do. Now level to him, Naruto started to lean back, thinking that's what he's supposed to do... however, Hinata quickly shook her head and he stopped, giving him the impression she's not ready.

For now, this time- didn't matter; he quickly leaned back to before.

Getting the idea, having Hinata adjust her legs, he started to have her move up-and-down on top of him first. After a few seconds, she started getting into the rhythm without his help, before quickly/passionately kissing him, including her tongue. Groaning with pleasure, Naruto returned the favor in both areas... thrusting upward in this position wasn't easy, and it took him a little to get the hang of things, but he managed anyway. Hinata's gasps were really getting to him too, particularly when his hands returned to her chest, both liking that and helping keep the bouncing under control. Still, even when covering her chest, the sight of it bouncing so close made him really hot, like you can't imagine... if only he could've seen this from below...

Next time.

The blur happened again before he knew it, and this time he stopped them after awhile... in a small rush to continue what they're doing, Naruto moved quickly. Hinata made several sounds as he 'removed' himself, but quickly saw what he's actually doing, moving herself into a position turned away from him/on her knees now, which seemed to make her gulp. Seeing this stalled him for a bit, but he leaned forward, kissing Hinata deeply- her hands quickly came up, holding his head close and enjoying the feel of his lips. After he pulled them apart, Naruto saw that while still a little embarrassed, she's ready to continue... in fact, like him she _really_ wanted it. Quickly, he got back behind her, pushing inside after some effort - Hinata moaned in response, oh so wanting at the pleasure they're both feeling.

A side of her no one would ever know, except him hehe.

Thrusting semi-fast again, both of them groaning/moaning from that, he grabbed her chest like he's supposed to. Because she's on the big side, he couldn't fully cover them, and sometimes they threatened to slip out of his grip, forcing him to readjust constantly... but even with that, the sheer sensations really made it worthwhile.

"Ah!" Hinata moaned, almost repeatedly as they both thrust, sometimes slightly off-rhythm but always managing to get back to it. "N-Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

That's all they could say, but it managed to say everything; the love, the pleasure, and everything else you could imagine.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto 'remembered' why Hinata was feeling this so strongly; something about stimulation being more intense while in this position. It'd certainly explain why she's so breathy right now, as it must feel extremely good, first time or not... he felt those things somewhere, but still his main focus was on what they're doing.

After an 'eternity', he felt a shift deep in the pleasure; starting to get close - not 'really' close, but only a matter of time.

For a moment, they both groaned when things stopped, Hinata even raising her head- still, when she saw him trying to move her legs, she got the idea again. Turning her from on-her-knees to on-her-back took some doing, and he's embarrassed to say he had to pull out briefly, but the passion kinda overwrote all that... he'd learn from things later. Just before they finished, Hinata kissed him deeply again, which Naruto instinctively returned- she even pulled him tightly against her body. Their passionate kiss was still going when he thrust again, both gasping into each other's mouths, and only stopping when they had to flat-out breath...

At the same time, he confirmed that yup, he's getting closer down there.

Leaning up a bit, grasping her spread legs, Naruto instinctively put a lot more strength into his thrusts while this lasts-

-something which had an effect on Hinata. "Ah!" she cried out, followed by gasps as her body bounced hard, including her chest. "Ah, Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

By that point, their sounds overlapped with all passion- despite the surprise, Hinata managed to readjust to his harder thrusts, only adding to things and didn't seem to notice her chest being unattended. For his part, even though he's putting everything into this last stretch - groans to match - yet again his gaze remained fixated on her chest.

He'd be remembering that sight for a long time...

Closer he got to the edge, the more Naruto instinctively threw himself into things- Hinata seemed to be enjoying that, all sense of shyness/embarrassment long forgotten. In fact she increased her pace, making things insane as they both moaned, each thrust hitting harder than the last... every moment an eternity, yet over too fast...

All that built-up pressure finally hit the edge-

"AHHHHH!"

Their cries overlapped, both shaking at this last release, even if it was only him.

-feeling like he'd exploded, he slumped with a groan onto the bed, onto Hinata, who's head was laying sideways.

They were gasping for breath, covered in sweat, but barely noticed this detail - they must've been that way for a minute, if not longer. Hinata seemed to recover faster than him, as despite her own blissful exhaustion, her hands moved up his back, one going into his hair for awhile... the touch made him stir, and despite a little effort, Naruto managed to lift his head.

"H-Hinata..."

She couldn't seem to speak, just laying there panting - but she did look at him, and without a word, Hinata clearly showed what she felt. That gave him some strength, adjusting how he lay and making it so he's more laying sideways to her, but gradually holding her close (and never letting go)- even before he finished, Hinata kissed him, which he managed to returne.

It _definitely_ seemed to help: "Naruto..." she whispered, barely audible, but so warm and happy.

Naruto smiled, gently running his fingers through her hair, even if he's still getting used to it's shorter length- that was his answer.

She snuggled closer to him, resting her head against the crook of his neck, panting slowing down to normal breathing- it was the same with him as the minutes passed. By the end of it, he was feeling sleepy all of a sudden, though he could've fought it off... however, when he realized Hinata had fallen asleep in his arms, he just chuckled a little and let the sleep come.

They deserved it.

/

 _The next morning_

Hinata half-opened her eyes, but it took her a little to get her senses straightened out... seemed to be rather early morning, but not too late or anything. As for herself, she's still wrapped up in Naruto's arms, which brought warmth throughout her body- but it also made her realize they're both naked, as well as still bearing evidence of... a certain act. Her cheeks heated, embarrassed and a little wanting to clean up as soon as possible, but the warmth continued undiminished. After all, the intimacy they'd shared was something she'd remember forever - just like all the big moments with Naruto, including after the battle with Toneri.

Even if it took them a little to fully adjust.

Slowly, gently, she sat up and untangled herself from Naruto's arms- by some dream instinct, he resisted, but Hinata still moved into a sitting position. She shivered a little at the cool-ish air, an arm underneath her chest, slowly confirming that it did seem to be early morning... then she looked at Naruto, smiling a little.

"Naruto?"

No reaction.

After shaking him did the same thing, except for a half-turn, she giggled silently and leaned toward his ear-

"I can make ramen for breakfast."

Like a cannonball he launched himself upright, while she quickly got out of the way- but despite what you might expect, he wasn't awake; in actuality he's still half-asleep, even with this reaction. "Gah, what?" Naruto breathed, very groggy and blinking away the light, even raising a hand to shield himself. "Wha... what happened?"

"It's morning" Hinata whispered gently.

The sound of her voice started to penetrate his sleep fog, and give-or-take fifteen seconds, he woke up enough to register her. "Hinata" he breathed, blinking once, before he semi-freaked a little... which she chalked up to remembering last night.

Understandable.

"Before you say anything, we should- we should clean up, Naruto" she said quickly, still embarrassed about that.

...

About ten minutes later, they were in the bathroom, washing themselves clean with water.

Hinata made a sound, gingerly moving her legs; she's still sore between them, so she had to be careful - glancing behind her, she watched Naruto working in silence (except for the scrubbing water), and guessed he's still gathering his thoughts. She returned to her own work, trying to do the same... no matter how embarrassing, eventually they'd have to talk about last night, at least what they thought...

Not all that easy, given she had to separate the first-time pleasure from an objective viewpoint.

Eventually:

"Hinata?"

She paused a little, heart beating faster. "Y-Yes?"

"Was I-? Did I do-? ...gah, I don't even know what to ask."

The nervousness in his voice made Hinata smile; even now, both of them slowly adjusting to the aftermath, he's still worried about what she'll say about it. Carefully, she adjusted where she sat, moving to be side-by-side with Naruto, who noticed that... his mouth worked for a little, but he took her hand without any issues.

"I think you were trying to ask... how good it was, right?" she asked gently, if still with some embarrassment.

His cheeks reddened, seeming to have an involuntary glance at her body before he glanced upward, thinking a little- during that time, she isn't afraid to say she did the same, regarding 'involuntary' glances. "Well, I mean- you said it wouldn't be perfect. I knew that much, Hinata" Naruto whispered, taking in a breath. "Still, even with all our practice, I worried deep down about making a wrong move. I-I know it's silly, 'cause it is, but I just wanted to do my best."

"You did, Naruto" Hinata assured, gently rubbing his hand, leaning her shoulder against his (soon followed by her entire side). "We both did our best. One or many mistakes couldn't change that... and they couldn't convince me that you were terrible, because you weren't."

While still a bit redder, Naruto's expression softened as she talked, becoming a little sheepish by the end. "Well, I dunno if I'd call myself 'good' either" he admitted uncertainly. "Hinata, I- I'm pretty sure your own passion helped you, as much as my technique did."

"Y-Yes, it did" she breathed, feeling a small rush of warmth, before she shook that off. "But there's nothing wrong with that."

"I didn't say it was, Hinata. Just that... well I can't count on it every time, ya know."

For a little, Hinata just continued rubbing his hand, before kissing his neck- just as he moved, she looked up at him. "You'll learn" she whispered gently. "As will I. I wasn't expecting anything mind-blowing, and I don't have to anytime soon... but knowing you, Naruto, you'll learn fast and I'll have to keep up in pleasing you."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head. "Well, I know you want to, and I don't really mind, but you don't have to, Hinata" he assured back. "Seeing you happy, enjoying yourself, that's enough for me."

She kissed him for that, which he easily returned. "I know" Hinata whispered, really soft. "But I still insist."

"Hehe."

"Besides, our passions or experience aside, I... I-I really enjoyed myself."

Part of him seemed to slump with relief, which was reflected in his expression. "Then, you think I was- g-good?"

Gently, Hinata traced a finger over his clavicle, which got his attention for a bit. "Yes, you were good last night" she breathed, still really soft. "You and I still have a lot to learn, but it's true- did you enjoy yourself, Naruto?"

He seemed to gulp a little, perhaps as memories resurfaced, but quickly nodded several times.

Making a little hum, she then reached down and grabbed his bar of soap- Naruto almost yelped when her hand started rubbing it against his chest, as well as made lower passes. "Go on" she assured, feeling her cheeks heat up a little again, but mainly gentle. "Tell me what you liked, or didn't; I'm not going anywhere, and I'd like to hear the details... for the future."

His cheeks also turned redder, but he made a motion, then reached for her own soap- he started working her after a little, which made her heart beat faster.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get the 'dislikes' outta the way fast" he breathed, pausing to kiss her neck; she nodded in understanding.

"Sure."

"Well... I uh... I'm not sure now, about the 'behind' thing..."

* * *

 **Almost a full month, yet only three-and-a-half weeks; not bad overall hehe.**

 **Regardless, as stated this is the end of this fic, as the lemon was the final one - a 'shame', given how lovingly sweet this couple is. Still, with any luck, the side-story of exploring Hinata with the Tenseigan's powers might further explore them, in a more action format... and makes for a possibility of a Boruto movie semi-retelling, involving Hinata with said powers...**

 **Perhaps in time.**

 **Edit: As it's been noted, either initially or by those who read the reviews, this last chapter had an unfortunate typo ('had'; it's fixed now). For those who wonder/assume, I certainly didn't plan that as it first appeared, but I'm not all that hung up about the 'attention' given to the mistake - I was kinda laughing myself at how _that_ slipped by, and I'm still taking it in good humor. It's just that type of thing you don't live down lol; I get that... I hope not to have more incidents like it, but I'm fine, and don't at all feel ****aggrieved ;)**


End file.
